A Nameless Story: The Price of Folly
by itsbitterbaby
Summary: A trick played on Legolas goes horribly wrong, but can the twins and Estel repair there mistake before its to late. And we finally have a name, thanks to Karri for the suggestion.
1. Default Chapter

A story without a name  
  
Legolas peered silently through a gap in the trees. His prey was getting harder and harder to track, although this might be the fact that his prey was a certain young ranger, a certain young ranger that was exceptionally good at not being found when he didn't want to be.  
  
He gave a half smile as he leapt gracefully over an awkward branch that was in his way, the leaves brushing lightly against his green tunic.  
  
Estel, the human he was hunting, had left the house of Elrond along with his twin brothers, Elrohir and Elladan, early that morning, and since then had not be found, despite many attempts by Legolas, until he had been lucky enough to just catch a glimpse of Estel dark tunic slipping among the trees.  
  
At first Estel's trail had been remotely easy to follow, when it had cut of and it had taken Legolas several minutes to pick it up again. That had been an hour ago and now Legolas was getting bored.  
  
He was already annoyed with Lord Elrond's three sons as they had woken him up for the fifth day running by tipping out of bed and dragging him, blankets and bed clothes alike, outside into the grounds and dumping him there. He had taken to sleeping with one eye fully open, but this never lasted long as he was always exhausted from that day's event, as much as keeping an eye out on any possible tricks.  
  
Why did they always have to pick on him, Estel was much smaller and much, much, slower.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas heard a crack from behind him and whirled round just in time to find an arrow pointed between his eyes. The bearer of the arrow was wearing a hood and cloak so Legolas could not recognise him. As Legolas stood there, perfectly still, his sharp elven ears heard another being come up from behind him. As he reached him, he pulled his hands behind his back and bound them with a length of rope. They were surprisingly gentle, which Legolas wouldn't have expected from kidnappers, which, he supposed, were what they were. After he was bound, a blindfold was placed over his eyes and he was lowered from the trees .From there it was 3 hours until they stopped, and during the whole time, neither of his captors spoke a word. Legolas had no idea who his captors were or how they had gotten into Rivendell. Were they from Mirkwood, or were they even elves?  
  
When the small company finally stopped, Legolas was lowered to the ground and he heard a camp fire being set up. He soon smelt some kind of meat being cooked. Once more Legolas was surprised, as instead of his captors leaving him out of the food and letting him starve, they took off his blindfold and cut the bonds that held his wrists together.  
  
Legolas reached for some food calmly, but as soon as the other two were engrossed in there eating Legolas jumped up, and, grasping his bow, arrows and twin knifes which had been taken off him when he had been caught, ran for the edge of the woods which surrounded the clearing that were currently resting in.  
  
Just as he reached them another figure appeared from inside the wood and ran fall pelt into Legolas. The prince stumbled backwards and lifted his head just in time to see the hood of this third body dressed in black to fall down and revel his face.  
  
"Estel" Legolas cried in astonishment.  
  
Legolas turned round as the other two elves caught up with him and also lowered there hoods.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir."  
  
"It was you the whole time."  
  
"Er, yeah well.... if Estel had ruined the trick you wouldn't have found out" Elladan finally blurted out.  
  
"Oh thanks" Legolas turned and walked stiffly over to the campfire and sat down to finish his meal. The twins and Estel looked at each other nervously.  
  
"Do you think he's really upset" Estel said, licking his lips.  
  
"If he is it's your fault for ruining the trick."  
  
"He would have found out any way" Estel defended himself.  
  
"Why didn't you look where you were going?"  
  
"I was in a hurry, I had just found out that....  
  
They had turned to the campsite to join Legolas when they had stopped. The camp was empty, Legolas had run off. Elrohir and Elladan groaned.  
  
"We are in so much trouble now; if any thing happens to him Thranduil will kill us."  
  
"Not to mention ada. We were supposed to be making sure that Legolas was resting and not going off on any adventures.  
  
"Perhaps he went back to Rivendell" Estel said hopefully.  
  
"Nah, we blindfolded him remember, and he has never been this far into the woods before, he's bound to get lost."  
  
"Well let's go find him then, it shouldn't be that hard" Elrohir said going to the campsite and gathering up his weapons.  
  
"Er, yeah, but as I was saying, I was in hurry because I just heard that there is an orc encampment round about here." Estel said, glancing at the twins. The twins looked just as worried as Estel when the unmistakable keening of an orc floated across the air from the south. With one accord, the three 'kidnappers' gripped their weapons and set off in the direction of the cry.  
  
When the twins entered the clearing where the sounds of battle had come from, Estel not far behind, panting like a steam train, it was to find it empty with only a dozen or so orc bodies littering the ground.  
  
Estel neatly stepped over one and bent down to the ground, picking up a green, glittering, leaf shaped object from the ground. Legolas's royal brooch in the shape of a wreath of leaves, the one he was never found without.  
  
From there, Estel found it easy to follow the trail, as would even the dimmest mortal on Middle Earth, as all you had to do was to follow the mass of destruction that came in the form of bushes ripped from there roots, trees bent in every direction and every leaf in view crumpled, torn and non-recognisable. It would have saddened Legolas's heart to see the things he loved having been treated in this way. But, if Estel's guess was correct, then Legolas had been taken by the orcs and would have been lucky if he were conscious.  
  
The small party followed the track in silence, thinking over what Legolas's father would do to them if they couldn't save Legolas. They all knew the deep hatred that the orcs had for the elves, and this pushed them off faster in pursue of the orcs as who knew what kind of torture they could be putting Legolas through right at this moment.  
  
As they rounded a bend in the path of the flattened bushes, Elladan, whose ears were sharper than his adopted human brother, pulled the back of Estel's shirt. He heard the sounds of a fire a crackling, and could hear snatches of the orcs conversation.  
  
The three crept forward, hidden by the undergrowth, until they were in sight of the camp. What they saw made Elrohir have to grab Estel from running out into the glade to help his injured friend. For there lay Legolas, slumped against the tree he was tied to, his bare chest heaving, with the bloody welts caused by being repeatedly struck with a whip, standing out vividly from his bare, pale chest. As it was, the scuffle between the two beings had attracted the orcs attention, and they advanced menacingly towards the source of the sound.  
  
Still hidden, the three gripped their weapons, ready for the combat which was about to happen. With a wild yell, the orcs surged forward and succeeded on bringing the trio out of their cover. The twins and Estel were quick to defend themselves, and soon the front orcs were lying around in heaps of bloody mess. Elladan ducked a swipe from the orc on his left and pierced an orc on his right straight through the throat.  
  
Estel, not being as quick as his brothers drew in a sharp breath as he felt an orc blade cut through his skin and rake painfully across his ribs. Estel hoped that the sword tip didn't contain any morgul poisoning as he tried to ignore the jagged pain that shot up his side. But despite there brave attempts, Estel and Elladan were soon caught and that just left Elrohir, who wouldn't give up, knowing that he was his friend and now his brother's last hope as well if they were to survive.  
  
Elrohir doubled his defence, killing and injuring countless amount of orcs, without relenting, causing the orcs to back up, although they still stood around there three captives guarding them. Elladan yelled at Elrohir to go get help before he was backhanded roughly which left his head spinning. As Elrohir left the bloody clearing he was left with a terrible decision. Should he do as his older brother had said and go get help, which left the possibility that he might return to late and find them dead, or should he follow the orcs and wait for the right moment to rescue the three captives. As he heard Estel cry out in pain, his mind was made up. He couldn't leave them here, whatever Elladan said.  
  
When Legolas finally awoke it was to find himself with such a headache that he could barely open his eyes. But when he heard a groan that sounded oddly familiar come from the side of him, he managed to wrench his eyes open and peer blearily into the eyes of his best friend. Whispering through cracked, split lips, he spoke Estel's name.  
  
Hearing Legolas speaking, Estel turned his head towards the source of the sound, giving Legolas a view of the limp body on Estel's right. Like his own and Estel's, Elladan's torso was streaked with bruises and marred by the welts brought on only by whips. Elladan still had not woken, and this worried Legolas as he should have by now. It was then Legolas realised that he didn't actually know how Estel and Elladan had got here as he had been unconscious when the battle had taken place.  
  
While Legolas was distracted by his friends, he didn't hear the sounds of an orc creeping up on his left until it was too late and he was once more knocked out.  
  
The orcs seemed in no hurry to move on which was not good to the three captive as when ever they rested, the trio became the centre of attention. The orcs took particular pleasure in making fun of Legolas's fair looks, always pulling on his long braids and threatening to do numerous things to affect his appearance. So far they had not carried out any of their threats, for which Legolas was grateful as many of them ended up in drawing blood.  
  
It was mid morning and the orcs had decided to rest after walking approximately 2 miles in over 3 hours. Dumping Legolas on the ground, the leader orc, Gangesh, kicked him over onto his stomach. Legolas refused to make any sound of pain, but stared at Gangesh out of icy blue eyes. This just angered the orc who drew out his whip.  
  
Shaking out the kinks Gangesh leaned threatenly over Legolas. Turning his head, Legolas tensed, waiting for the stinging pain that he was sure was about to come. Instead, he heard the beast walk away.  
  
Thinking he had gotten out of his 'punishment' some how, he relaxed. That is until he heard the swish of a whip, and Estel cry out in pain. Whipping his head back round, he saw Gangesh standing over Estel, flogging him mercifully. Legolas stumbled over to them and tried to stop the orc.  
  
He didn't want the beast harming his best friend because of him. Standing as best as he could over the prone body of the young ranger, Legolas brought his right arm up and let the weapon wind painfully round his wrist. Pulling backward, he wrenched the whip away from the creature, and stood his ground, ready to protect Strider if the need to occurred.  
  
The orc, now enraged, lunged at the prince, bringing him down sharply. Pounding his captive roughly in the ribs, he dragged the now doubled over elf to the middle of the makeshift camp and held him dangerously close to the roaring fire. Legolas felt the flames singeing the back of his green tunic.  
  
"Now you apologise or you are going to have a little meeting with my friend here" Gangesh growled in Legolas ear, waving the whip in front of Legolas.  
  
"Never" Legolas spat back.  
  
"Fine"  
  
Once again Legolas tensed, and once again the orc walked away, dropping Legolas as he did so. He came back again, dragging the still bleeding Estel. The orcs had found out almost straight away that they could get Legolas to do anything if they threatened any of his friends.  
  
"Now say it or you both go into the fire"  
  
"Sorry" Legolas ground through gritted teeth, wishing he could punch the orc right in the middle of his smug grin. "That you're so disgusting, ugly and deserve to be sent to Melkor himself." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"That better" Gangesh let go of Estel right where he was, hanging over the flickering flames. Using every elven instinct he had, Legolas some how managed to push Estel away in time and even missed getting burned himself. The orcs just laughed at this act and turned back to the various tasks. But Gangesh still wasn't satisfied, walking over to the where the elf lay protectively over Estel, he began kicking him repeatedly, ignoring Estel's feeble attempts to stop him injuring his friend. Eventually Legolas passed out, extremely thankful to be ridden of the pain if only for a few hours.  
  
This time he awoke on the floor, being dragged along by a stout orc. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain when the beast that was pulling him stopped. He heard the sound of feet thundering over the ground, but there were more than just one pair, although the owner of the single pair of feet appeared to be slightly ahead.  
  
He heard an orc scout manage to gasp out, "Hunters... just over the next hill... armed and... skilled in fighting."  
  
Legolas wondered for a brief second if they could be Taradin and his band of hunters when he heard the feet stop and the clink of a sword against armour and suddenly a battle let use loose, but who the orcs were fighting he didn't know. Peering through lidded eyes, Legolas worked his way slowly over too Estel and Elladan who were also free.  
  
Once joining them, the trio tried to stay out of the way of the fight and escape at the same time. Suddenly all went silent and Legolas glanced up to find a sword hanging over his heart held by a stranger, clothed in the average hunting outfit.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure that looked strangely like Elrohir slip back into the woods Legolas supposed he had just come from, before his attention was brought back to the human standing over him. Two more hunters walked over dragging Elladan and Estel. Legolas clenched his fist, angered at how roughly these men handled his friends.  
  
"What shall we do with these, Fith, they seem to be captives of the orcs." Fith, who appeared to be there leader thought for a moment then replied,  
  
"Lets take them too the market, they will be of no use to us in this state." So saying, he lifted Legolas easily and threw him onto a cart already loaded with dead deer carcases, and Legolas felt Elladan and Estel being thrown down next to him, before the horses set off at a trot, leaving Legolas to groan as the cart jolted and bumped down the road off to the market where they were bound to be sold as slaves.  
  
Elrohir cursed in dwarvish, having learnt a few words off Legolas, as an arrow flew wildly past his head. He had been tracking his friends for the last two days without being able to get close enough to rescue even one of the three victims. Now, when he had finally got a chance, a band of hunters had attacked the orcs. Even as he thought this, the battle ended.  
  
He peered through the greenery and muttered a few more well chosen words. What he saw was a hunter standing over Legolas, looking to Elrohir as if he was about to pierce Legolas's heart.  
  
Elrohir positioned an arrow directly over the hunter's own heart, prepared to penetrate it if the huntsman so much as loosened his grip on the piece of metal, when the stranger lowered his sword and beckoned two others over. As the new captors loaded his brothers and friend into their cart, he heard them mutter something about the market, and, guessing what they planned, set off through a shortcut, hoping to beat the hunters there.  
  
Legolas lay on his back, staring up at the cloudless sky. It had been several hours since he had they had headed off to the market and he was bored. If he was in a better state it would have been easy to escape, but as it was he couldn't even sit up.  
  
He started a little as he felt a rough hand shake his shoulder. Turing round as slowly as possible so as to keep down the pain, he turned to face Estel. His friend was holding out a small, shinning article. His brooch. Thank you mellan nin. He slipped the object into one of the inner pockets of his tattered tunic as he no longer had a clock to fasten it to.  
  
"I am sorry I made you run off Legolas, I never meant to upset you. This is all my fault" Estel murmured, looking down.  
  
"Don't you dare start on one of your 'it's my fault' speeches, as I remember you saying that the trick was Elladan's idea. Although, talking of your speeches, you still haven't told me how you got Elladan to shoot himself in the foot." Legolas whispered back jokingly.  
  
"That's a long story" Elladan joined in the conversation, uninvited. "And any way Estel, I don't remember you telling Legolas to run off like that, so it is just as much his fault as any." Grinning at the glare Legolas sent in his direction, Elladan looked to see where they were. His smile disappeared though, as he saw the market place less than two miles away. He ducked his head as Fith jumped down from his horse, halting the precession.  
  
"Here, put these on" he said throwing a bundle of rags at them. "You will never get sold if any one gets a look at those injuries." So saying he left them to their business and mounted his horse again, leading the way to the market.  
  
Elrohir drew up at the market just as the group of hunters arrived, his pointed ears well hidden in the hood that he had used when kidnapping Legolas. Things were getting desperate. If he couldn't think of a plan soon he was going to lose his brothers and friend. As Elrohir made his way through the busy crowd, he heard someone hailing him. He turned to see Taradin and his adopted son Garith running towards him.  
  
"It is good to see you again Elrohir" Taradin spoke, hugging Elrohir warmly when he had caught up with the elf.  
  
"But where are the others. I thought you were always with them." Garith piped up. Elrohir pointed over the heads of the crowd to where Legolas, Elladan, and Estel were being hung up.  
  
"A long story short, Legolas, Elladan, and Estel were captured by orcs and then recaptured by hunters, and are now about to be sold as slaves, you have to help." Elrohir ended in a plea, leaving out the whole kidnapping part. Taradin's face clouded over.  
  
"Of course, but what do you plan to do?" Ever since Taradin had mistaken Legolas for a rouge elf and had beaten and drugged him almost to death, he had felt as if he were in the elf's debt, and was always keen to help when he was concerned, and the same went for his good friend Estel and the elven twins.  
  
"Unless you are willing to pay those ...BLEEEEEP... it will have to be force"  
  
"Force it is then" Turning to Garith, he pushed him in the direction of one of the numerous stalls. "When I signal, come and free the three at the end of the stall."  
  
Re-joining Elrohir, they walked over to the slave stall, hands at the ready to grab there weapons if the need too occurred. Elrohir went up to the man that was obviously in charge.  
  
"Where did you get those three," he demanded curtly, nodding at Estel, Legolas, and Elladan who were staring at him in disbelief, although Legolas not as much as the others, having thought he had seen Elrohir several times, this just proving the point.  
  
"I brought them off a friend in Strayton, they'll cost five gold pieces each" he returned just as curtly.  
  
"You know, I find that hard to believe when two of those beings are my brothers, and the third a very good friend."  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You little..." The hunter drew a sword and advanced on Elrohir who was immediately joined by Taradin. The hunter slowed a little to see the second man but still came forward. Elrohir easily ducked the swipe the man made at him, and disarmed him in a matter of seconds. By now a small crowd had gathered and were watching, hoping for more fighting.  
  
Elrohir and Taradin stood on one side of the slave stall, with Fith and his men on the other. Grabbing a new weapon, Fith gave order for his men to surround the two beings. Taradin gave a slight nod, this being the signal for Garith. He prayed that the onlookers wouldn't give his son away as he wanted him to be as little as involved as possible.  
  
The hunters all held out the swords in a typical fighting stance and faced Elrohir and Taradin who were back to back. It would have taken all of five seconds to disarm the attackers, but as they needed to give time for Garith to cut loose the prisoners, they had to take things slow.  
  
In all, there were 7 men fighting the two challengers, and it was an easy task for Elrohir and Taradin to keep away from them, without out actually harming anyone. So far the two defenders had managed to keep the upper hand effortlessly, when at least half a dozen more men pushed there way through the thong of people.  
  
Quickly going to the aid of there leader they joined in the fight. Taradin, growing alarmed as he had to work to stay away from these men now, stole a glance to see how Garith was getting on.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Souldil, one of the original attackers, followed his look, and with a wild yell left the tussle and leaped towards Garith, who, instead of rescuing only their friends, had set about freeing the five other slaves.  
  
Just as he had cut loose the last one and pushed him away, waving of the flood of thanks, Souldil, trailed closely by Limidon, Neonatal and Tongil reached him.  
  
Grabbing Garith by the arm, Souldil swung him round to rest the sharp blade of his knife on the soft flesh of the young boy's throat. As he prepared to draw the dagger across the soft tissue, he gasped, and, releasing Garith, he fell to the ground dead.  
  
Taradin pulled his son up, retrieving his arrow from where it lay-sticking out from Souldil's back. Putting a protective arm around the teenager's shoulders, he yelled for Elrohir to come at once, as he thrust his own way through the crowd, banishing his sword at anyone who didn't move quickly enough. He soon reached the three victims, and, with the help of Garith -and Elrohir who had joined them by that time- he got them to the safety of the woods, where Legolas, Estel and Elladan practically collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Well... that.... was fun ...lets never..... do... it again." Estel panted.  
  
"Agreed" replied Legolas and Elladan simultaneously, bursting out laughing as they did so.  
  
"Ohh, don't make me laugh, it hurts too much." Legolas mock groaned, which set them all giggling again.  
  
When they had recovered from there laughing fit they were faced with the problem of how they were going to get the two injured elves and human back to Rivendell.  
  
"Ada", Garith said, having taken a liking to the word when he had heard Estel addressing his father in the same manner before, "Why don't we use the horses."  
  
"The horses", Taradin repeated puzzled.  
  
"Oh of course." Turning to the rest of the bewildered party he explained. On the way here we passed a farm that seemed in some difficulty. When we enquired it appeared that during the night six of there horses were taken, presumably by professional horse stealers as the owners of the farm knew nothing about until the morning which would have given the thief's at least a good 5 or 6 hours of which to get away. Anyway, we caught up with them the next day and were just setting off to take them back when we ran into you.  
  
So saying he sent Garith off to fetch them.  
  
Estel groaned, kicking himself at once for allowing the rest of the party to know he was in pain. He pushed back a second moan that was attempting to burst from his lips as Elladan rode up to him.  
  
"What's the matter Estel" he demanded worriedly, but firmly.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine" Estel grunted back, wiping the perspiration away from his face.  
  
"Where have I heard that before" Legolas trotted up to Estel on his right. But his smile faded as he looked into Estel glazed eyes. Yelling to the rest of the party to stop, Legolas and Elladan gently lowered Estel to the ground.  
  
Legolas looked over Estel's body, searching for the source of his pain. As Legolas slender fingers passed over the whiter bandage covering the nasty gash from the orcs scimitar, he stopped. Quickly removing the dressing, he uncovered the now inflamed cut. He cursed himself for being so careless when they had first checked Estel's body for injuries .How could they have missed this. Looking up he caught Elladan's eye, his fear for Estel showing plainly.  
  
"We have to get him to father, and soon!" The desperation in Elladan's voice spurred Legolas on as vaulted onto one of the horses, gripping tightly onto Estel as Elladan handed him up. Elladan would have gone himself, but he knew Legolas was the better horseman and right now, time was what would decide the human's fate. As Legolas flashed passed Elrohir, the latter's face paled.  
  
"What's going on, where is Legolas taking Estel," Elrohir yelled at his brother.  
  
"He has been poisoned by morgul from an orcs blade. Legolas is taken him to ada." Elladan whispered so quietly that Elrohir had to strain to hear him.  
  
Taradan and Garith waited in the courtyard as Elladan and Elrohir rushed into the House of Elrond. They thought it would be better as they knew what the twins must be going through, not knowing whether there little brother was dead or alive.  
  
Racing frantically through the house, they skidded to a halt outside the healing room where they were always taken when the came home with the numerous injuries they always sustained when having left on one of there various trips.  
  
Now they had got here, the twins were terrified to open the door, knowing that when they did, Estel might not be there to welcome them in. Finally, Elladan pushed open the door and stepped hesitantly into the dimly lit room.  
  
His face paled as the room appeared empty, but then sounds of soft breathing caught his attention, and, striding across the room, Elladan knelt down beside his little brother, bowing his head and thanking Ilúvater that Estel had been brought home safely.  
  
As Elrohir dropped down next to Elladan, Lord Elrond stepped out from a little room joined onto the one his twins were in. He stopped in surprise, he hadn't heard them enter. He smiled softly as he walked silently over to them.  
  
"He is fine, you have nothing to fear. Legolas brought him to me in time. He is simply resting." Elrond's deep, musical voice startled the two elves as they looked into the deep eyes of the father. Relief spread across the twins face, for Estel may have still had the morgul poison in his system. Rising, they enquired where Legolas was so that they could thank him. Elrond laughed as they started towards the door.  
  
"Legolas is in the guest room, resting, which is what you two are going to be doing as soon as I have seen to your wounds."  
  
"But..." Elrohir protested, "I wasn't even the one who was beaten, it was Elladan, why can't I go."  
  
"Because I am still going to check you over and you are still going to have to rest." Elrond held up his hand for silence as they both started to complain, and led them firmly over to another free bed and placed them both down on it so he could tend to the cuts, bruises, and whatever other injuries they had sustained during their latest exploit.  
  
Taradin was becoming worried. It had been almost two hours and not a sign of any of the household had appeared. Just as he was thinking this, an elf came round the corner. Seeing the two humans Celeboril rushed forward.  
  
"What are you doing here, standing around?" he demanded.  
  
"Er... we were just..." Taradin stammered before Celeboril hurried on.  
  
"You must be freezing standing out here" he stated, ignoring the beads of sweat dripping off both of the visitors foreheads, and the rosy contrast to their cheeks,  
  
"Come in come in, but mind you wipe your feet first, I just cleaned the hall last century."  
  
"Er..." Taradin said again as Celeboril pushed him and his son towards the house.  
  
When Legolas woke it was to the sounds of a softly spoken conversation. He recognised the voices as Elladan and Elrohir's. As he was still tired and didn't feel like talking, he settled back and listened with one ear. Elladan, having noticed that Legolas had risen from his slumber, whispered something in Elrohir's ear. Elrohir nodded and raised his voice slightly too make sure Legolas could hear exactly what he was saying.  
  
"How are we going to break the news to Legolas?"  
  
"I know, he and Estel were such good friends"  
  
"Ada said the funeral is going to be a week tomorrow" Elrohir added a fake sob for good measure. What was just said ultimately got through too Legolas who shot right up in bed.  
  
"Whatareyuoonabout, isEsteldead, wasn'tiintime. WHAT HAS HAPPENED" Legolas finally shut up as the twins fell about laughing at his outburst.  
  
"You just tricked me didn't you?" Legolas muttered disdainfully.  
  
"Mm hm" The twins now had tears streaming down their faces and Legolas sat back in bed, sulking.  
  
"What's so funny" a weary voice came from the door"  
  
"Estel!" all three cried out. Estel almost burst out laughing from the looks on their faces. Elladan and Elrohir rushed to his side and gently led him to an over-stuffed chair, exclaiming about him being out of bed.  
  
"I'm fine, really" Estel tried to push them away, but was too weak. This just concerned the trio even more and Elladan sent his younger (by 58 seconds) twin to fetch Lord Elrond. When the noble elf appeared, his face was etched with worry as Elrohir, who on finding him, had let out a great babble of nonsense. Elrond, having caught the words Estel, weak, and unconscious had come at once.  
  
"Where exactly does unconscious come into this situation" Elrond turned on Elrohir after he had checked Estel over and had been assured that he was fine.  
  
"Er... well... you see..." Elrohir was saved from further explanation at a knock from the entrance of the room. Celeboril pushed open the door and entered with the two men in tow.  
  
"You seem to have forgotten these two." Thus saying, Celeboril turned and left. Taradin and Garith now stood in the doorway, guiltily hiding honey cakes behind their backs, Celeboril having had a recent supply update from Beornings.  
  
"Taradin, Garith, I'm so sorry, you should have come in sooner." Turning to Elrond, Elladan explained how they had helped Elrohir save them. Elrond held up his hand mid flow.  
  
"I know, I know, Legolas has told me everything"  
  
"Have you saved any of the story for us to tell" Elrohir asked huffily.  
  
"Of course" Legolas replied sweetly "You get to tell him why it took so long for you to rescue us."  
  
"Now that's not fair, their were like 30 orcs."  
  
"Well you could have gone and got help like I said."  
  
"Shut up Elladan"  
  
"Or you could have just resisted from kidmpphhh." Whatever Legolas may have been saying was cut off as Elladan placed a large hand over his mouth and Elrohir began babbling nonsense loudly over the top. They did this very professionally as if they had been doing this for the last few decades of their lives. Since Estel had come to Imladris in fact.  
  
Elrond raised one elegant eyebrow in question but remained silent, for the moment. Turning to Estel he began to speak but stopped as he realised that the young being was fast asleep. Picking the ranger up, he went to the door. But just as he was about to exit he turned.  
  
The trio stared at him as he left having bid them to come to his study in half an hour's time and clarify just what 'kidmpphhh' was.  
  
The silence that had settled over the house since the little group had arrived back home was beginning to rise. It seemed that no matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't be quiet.  
  
Legolas came tearing around the corner, laughing like a maniac, followed closely by the twins.  
  
"Just wait till we get our hands on you orc spawn."  
  
Legolas slowed down enough to shout over his shoulder,  
  
"Now that's not very nice is it?"  
  
Unfortunately, Legolas didn't look back in time and flipped over a rubbish sack brought out by Celeboril. He sat up covered in waste, and glared at the twins who had stopped their chase to giggle hysterically at the sight before them.  
  
"You know Elladan; this is the perfect chance to get back at his highness for erm, you know what."  
  
"Actually", Estel said, coming round the corner, "I don't".  
  
"Well" Legolas began, grinning, "You see, it all started when Elrohir fell off the waterfampphhh." Once again, Legolas was cut off due to a rather large hand placed over his mouth.  
  
"That's it, give me a hand Elladan." With the help of his twin, Elrohir dragged Legolas away from the courtyard, ignoring his yells of protest...  
  
"Hey, this isn't funny anymore, are you listening to me." Legolas was hanging in a net at the edge of the woods surrounding Rivendell. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, the smell from all the rubbish was really starting to get to him. He had been there for almost 3 hours since Elladan, Estel and Elrohir had left him their. Suddenly, there was a sound from his left. He stiffened slightly and stared into the undergrowth. A few seconds later, a somewhat dishevelled Estel appeared.  
  
"You didn't think I would leave you did you mellon nin?"  
  
"Er, no" Legolas didn't trust the glint in Estel's eyes, but since he was Legolas's only hope out of this blasted net, Legolas decided to ignore it. Once Legolas was freed from the net, he set off towards Rivendell, taking long, swift strides.  
  
"Er, Legolas" He turned round as he heard Estel call his name cheerfully. "I couldn't help but notice that you smell a little." Yeah right, Legolas thought to himself.  
  
"Anyway," Aragon carried on, "The lake is just down that path, and I'm sure you don't want to go into the house looking, and er ,smelling like that, for one thing Celeboril would kill you and," Estel stopped as Legolas glared at him. Clearing his throat, Estel got back to the point.  
  
"You could always take a quick bath in the lake before you go back and change." Legolas's face immediately brightened at this prospect, and he set off down the path his friend had pointed out. Estel rubbed his hands together in glee; so far the plan was going off without a hitch.  
Legolas quickened his pace, the sooner he washed off the rubbish, the sooner he could get back. As he stepped over a fallen log he realised that Estel was no longer with him, and at the same time he heard a twig snap on his left.  
  
Automatically he turned towards the noise, which was just what the tricksters had hoped, for as he didn't see the net come swinging down on him from the right. The force of the net rolled Legolas off the path and down a sharp incline to his left, down which was the lake.  
  
The lake was normally reached by a path that wound downhill gently so as to smooth the slope, and it was along this that the three brothers raced, eager to see there plan in action.  
  
They ran quickly as the view of the lake was blocked from the path. They were delighted though to hear the soft sound of a splash which obviously meant that the prince had landed, as intended, in the lake.  
  
But they were not quite as happy to see that when the reached the edge of the lake Legolas had not yet risen back to the surface. All three faces showed identical looks of horror as they plunged deep into the depths if the lake looking for their lost friend.  
Estel was fighting back tears. They had searched for Legolas until night had fallen and they had been forced to go home as the twins wouldn't risk having Estel, who's eye sight wasn't as good as his brothers in the dark, drown as well. For that is what they had thought had happened to their friend. They dreaded how they were too tell Lord Elrond.  
  
After what seemed like hours, but was really mere minutes, the trio reached the house. They walked silently in and down the corridor to the Hall of Fire, as they were sure their father would be there. Elrond sat in the hall, writing something down on a thick piece of parchment. His back was to them. Taking a deep breath, they all walked over to him, and stood in front of the father. They all looked at him with big, sorrowful eyes. Elrond looked at them in question. Elladan couldn't stay silent any more.  
  
"We didn't mean to hurt him" Elladan cried out. The other two, following his lead, began to speak as well.  
  
"We're really really sorry."  
  
"It was just a joke"  
  
"We didn't know this would happen."  
  
"Please forgive us."  
  
"We thought he would cut the net and get out".  
  
"Don't make us tell the king".  
  
"Did I mention we're really sorry?"  
  
"We just want him back" Elrond's face looked blank.  
  
"Want who back" he asked, "Tell what king, please, what you are on about." Elrohir nudged Elladan in the back.  
  
"Go on, you're the oldest."  
  
"Only by 58 seconds,"  
  
"Ahmm" Elrond cleared his throat, "Could someone please explain to me what is going on."  
  
"Er...well you see... er" Elladan stammered, not knowing where to begin. "It all started when Elrohir fell over the waterfall and Legolas happened to say..."  
  
Whatever Elladan was about to say was cut off as something caught his eye at the door which they had just come through. Elrohir and Estel were staring to. Poked round the door was a golden haired head.  
  
Legolas grinned cheekily and gave them a cheerful wave before disappearing again. Elladan just goggled at the now empty doorway. Finally he came back to his senses.  
  
Turning back to his father he mumbled something about making a mistake and took off for the door, closely followed by his brothers. Racing up the stairs they rushed into the guest room, christened 'Legolas's room' since he stayed there so many times, and found the owner of it spread out on the bed, laughing with tears streaming down his face, his silky hair falling over his crystal blue eyes. At one accord the brothers jumped onto the bed and grabbed Legolas.  
  
"How did you get back here" they demanded, shaking Legolas until he stopped laughing due to lack of breath.  
  
"Aright, alright, I'll tell. You see, unlike two certain elves and a human, I have a brain inside my head andahhh." He was cut off as all three lunged at him. "Hey, do you want me to tell" he managed to squeak out.  
  
As they did, they relented and let Legolas finish his story. "As I was saying," he glared pointedly at the three brothers who were grinning innocently, "I used one of my knives to cut the net and jumped out. I them threw a rock into the lake to trick you into thinking I had fallen in, and came back here to enjoy a very peaceful evening, reading and eating the last of the honey cakes"  
  
"Hey," Elrohir broke in indignantly, "Celeboril was saving those for us."  
  
"Yeah well, when he heard what you did, or at least tried to do, "Legolas sniggered, but quietened as the trio leaned forward threatenly. Rubbing his neck were his last attacked had been placed, Legolas carried on  
  
"When he heard he decided I deserved them."  
  
"What, all because you were quick enough to escape."  
  
"We spent 3 HOURS looking for you"  
  
"Well that was your own fault" Legolas said smugly. That was too much for the tricksters and they couldn't restrain them selves any longer as they all grabbed a pillow and began to hit Legolas mercilessly over the head.  
  
The twins crept silently down the hall to Legolas's room, hauling a bucketful of icy cold water between them. They still hadn't forgiven him about his comments last night.  
  
As the reached their destination, Elladan, who was in front, held one finger to his lips as he pushed open the door. Stepping in, he never expected to be hit over the head with a cascade of freezing water.  
  
Elrohir was also met with an unexpected shower, as the bucket Elladan was holding was thrown over his shoulder and straight over the younger twin. Legolas was on the floor with silent laughter. They couldn't make to much noise for fear of waking the household. The two elves were speechless.  
  
"You didn't really think that I wouldn't be suspicious did you, not after all that happened yesterday." The twins just stood there astonished before turning back silently down the corridor to get changed. Legolas chuckled to himself as he slid back under the now cold covers of his bed.  
  
He awoke a little while later, though he was not sure why. Then he heard the sound of his door being pushed slowly open and someone padding softly across the carpet.  
  
"Oh no" Legolas groaned. "When will they give up?" With lightening quick speed he grabbed the spare bucket of water from under his bed and threw it in the direction of the intruder.  
  
To his satisfaction he was met with the sound of a yell of shock as the trespasser was well and truly soaked. The light was snapped on in a matter of seconds and Legolas's grin faded immediately as he was fixed with an angry glare from the lord of the house himself.  
  
"My Lord, I'm so sorry, I though that... you...were..." He trailed off, but couldn't help asking  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"My two oldest sons came to me with tales of you feeling ill. But as far as I can see you are fighting fit. No, don't try and say anything, let's just try and forget this ever happened. Good night Legolas." As Elrond left he barely heard Legolas whisper feebly,  
  
"Sorry". As soon as Legolas was sure Elrond had gone and was out of hearing range, he sped along to Elladan's room. As he had guessed, Elrohir was there as well.  
  
They had well and truly got him back now, and they knew it, having heard Elrond's yell and seen him walking back to his room, leaving little puddles of water as he went.  
  
Legolas leaped at both of them and soon had them pinned beneath him begging for mercy. When he finally let them up, Elrohir couldn't help saying  
  
"You sure have gained some weight since your last visit." This of course just gave Legolas the reason to pummel him some more. When he had got that all out of his system, he stood up and walked stiffly from the room, choosing to ignore the sniggers that followed after him.  
  
He tried to hide a yawn, but the twins still heard it and Legolas could hear them 'whispering' certain comments such as 'is little Leggy-poo tired,' and 'does he want mummy to tuck him in'.  
  
Oh well, Legolas thought, there was always tomorrow, and after what he planned to do to them, well, let's just say what they were doing to him now, was absolutely nothing compared to what he intended to do them.  
For part 2 I need at least FIVE reviews so press that purple button and get typing. ....ay from the courtyard, ignoring his yells of protest.s fort by c ng to rise.  
  
PS. The same person sending 5 reviews does not count. 


	2. A story that still doesnt have a name

Part 2 of a story that still doesn't have a name  
  
Before I begin the sequel of this fic, I'd just like to say a BIG Thank you to all my reviews. You really like me *Ahem*. Anywho, a big hug for everyone. P.s If anyone has a title for this fic, review and tell me. P.p.s Sorry it took so long to put up even though I finished it last week, but I couldn't find the time to post it. Forgive me pwease. -----------------------  
  
Legolas finished tying down the last rope and called over too Estel who he had guilt tripped into helping him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Come on Estel, I can't do this on my own"  
  
"No way, my brothers would kill me"  
  
"Oh well" Legolas gave a fake sniff. "I suppose it's too much to ask of someone who almost killed me"  
  
"Oh no Legolas, you are not going to guilt me into this".  
  
"I mean" Legolas carried on ignoring Estel. "That's what all best friends do. Try and kill each other. I didn't even do anything to you...Only your brothers." He added the last part of the sentence as an afterthought.  
  
"No"  
  
"I my as well go home seeing as no one loves me any more or counts me as a FRIEND" He glared pointedly at Estel"  
  
"Oh all right" Estel gave a sigh. He had known he was fighting a losing battle from the start. "I'll help"  
  
"Yay" Estel thought Legolas was about to start skipping from glee. He still wasn't sure what the elf prince planned but it must be something big.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
The basic plan of the trick was to lure the twins down to one of the wine cellars under the house. At the base of the steps leading down to them Legolas had placed a pressure pad. Once it was stepped on...  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas and Estel were arguing about the final part of their plan. How to get the twins down to the cellar.  
  
"Please" Legolas pleaded.  
  
"Forget it Legolas. There is no way I'm going to do it."  
  
"But you have such a lovely girly scream. The twins are sure to come to the rescue."  
  
"I am not going to have the twins laughing at me for the next decade."  
  
"Ah, but you forget. They are going to have a lot more on their minds when they reach here to worry about who screamed."  
  
"The answer is still no"  
  
20 minutes later.  
  
Estel looked round in amazement. There had to be all the elf maidens in Rivendell here. Legolas had somehow got them all down into the cellar and was trying to convince one of them to scream for him.  
  
Eventually there was only one maiden left. Legolas was trying every thing to get her to agree.  
  
"Look, I'll comb your hair for the next week."  
  
"No"  
  
"I'll be your servant"  
  
"No"  
  
"I'll be your date at the next ball"  
  
"No" The elf maiden didn't even look tempted.  
  
"Please. I'll...I'll...I'll bake you cookies." Legolas was desperate.  
  
At his last plea Estel burst out laughing as the female elf ran off, also hysterical.  
  
"Oh yeah yeah. Laugh all you want, I don't care.  
  
"Good" Estel managed to gasp.  
  
Legolas tried to glare at him but it didn't have any affect. A sudden idea came to him. Taking one of the clips from his hair he poked it sharply into Estel's bum. Not only did this shut him up, but it also gave Legolas the scream he was looking for.  
  
Now Legolas was the one laughing as Estel was hopping around, both hands clasped firmly to him buttock. As he heard sounds of the twins approaching he grabbed Estel and hauled him behind one of the numerous wine racks.  
  
The twins raced down the stairs trying to push past each other, both of them wanting to help the elf that had screamed, and therefore get the glory. Elrohir, in his haste, jumped down the last of the steps so missed the pad completely.  
  
Legolas almost groaned. That is until Elladan ran right over it. As his weight was applied to it, the thin thread beneath the pad snapped, causing the rope fixed to the rug the twins were standing on to be pulled tight, dragging the rug back with it.  
  
As the rug was wrenched from beneath the sons of Elrond's feet they both fell over as intended. Now, with them on the floor, it was impossible for them to dodge the net that swept them up and hung them high above the floor. But Legolas was not finished there.  
  
As the net had been released, so had a jet of water so that the twins were now soaking. Elrohir reached for his knife but it had slipped from its holder when the younger twin had fallen, as Legolas had hoped. Elrohir sighed in frustration as Elladan revealed that he had no sharp object on him either.  
  
Legolas stepped silently from the shadows with a less quiet Estel following, still clutching his sore rear and scowling at Legolas. As the two captives began to call threats down to the smug elf, Legolas spoke  
  
"Hmm, now where does this seem familiar? Oh yes, it was when YOU left me in a net in the WOODS covered in RUBBISH." Legolas tried to calm down a bit before he spoke again.  
  
"Now it seems to be you that are in a net, only this time you are covered in water which as least doesn't smell."  
  
As Elrohir glared at the arrogant elf, Elladan spoke softly,  
  
"Tira ten' rashwe Legolas. We will get you for this, Heruamin. (Be careful Legolas. We will get you for this my lord)  
  
As Legolas continued to laugh Elrohir called out in anger,  
  
"Auta minqula yrch" (Go kiss an orc)  
  
"Lasta lalaithamin" (Listen to my laughter) Legolas retorted.  
  
"Tanya nae eina" Estel was finally laughing. (That was funny)  
  
"Amin delotha lle" (I hate you) Elladan and Elrohir said together.  
  
"Lle creoso" (Your welcome) With that Legolas and Estel began walking away, the twins still yelling insults which consisted of things such as,  
  
"Utinu en lokirim" (Son of Snakes)  
  
"Lle holma ve' edan" (You smell like a human)  
  
"Lle n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina" (You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny)  
  
As the tricksters walked up the stairs they heard Legolas saying to Estel,  
  
"Amin hiraetha, that I made you scream mellon nin" (I am sorry... my friend)  
  
The twins looked at each other in amazement before busting out laughing.  
  
"That was you screaming, I was sure you were a girl."  
  
"Valar Estel, you should have been a girl. I mean what with the looks, and now the sound, you would fit right in."  
  
Estel glowered at Legolas before marching back to the twins and, scoping up as pile of dust form the cellar floor, he blew it into the two elf's faces where it stuck to there still wet skin and hair. He also couldn't resist giving the net a quick shove so that it was now swinging form side to side. Thus satisfied he re-joined Legolas giving him a sharp smack as he reached him.  
  
The two prisoners growled at their brother as they tried to remove the dirt without much luck. Now it was over there hands as well and this just irritated them even more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the twins swung there they soon became bored. Elrohir adjusted his weight slightly and the net swung a bit further. As the youngest twin gazed at one of the many wine racks he had an idea.  
  
He soon worked out the best way to get the net to swing and within moments he was almost in reach of a bottle of wine.  
  
"What are you doing?" Elladan asked curiously.  
  
"Wine" Elrohir grunted in answer, and finally got hold of some of Rivendell's famous spiced wine. Settling back in the net he uncorked it and took a sip, noticing that Elladan was staring at him.  
  
"What?" He said defensively.  
  
"Well. Aren't you going to get me some too?"  
  
Grinning, Elrohir handed his twin the bottle and began swinging again and soon had a second bottle in his hand.  
  
2 hours later  
  
Elrond's sons were most definitely drunk. They had had a least 3 bottles each of the wine which was, although they were used to it, very strong. As Elrohir tried to grab a forth he accidentally knocked over the emptying wine rack which fell to the floor with a crash. The two elves just giggled hysterically and downed some more wine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the main part of the house Lord Elrond was sitting in his study armchair talking with the renowned Balrog-slayer Glorfindel, when they heard the loud crash from the cellar.  
  
They both leapt to there feet and headed for the door, two names passing through both their minds. Elladan and Elrohir. They reached the cellar door in a matter of minutes and quickly descended the stairs, searching for the cause of the disturbance.  
  
Elrond spotted the overturned rack first and sighed. With the help of Glorfindel he soon righted again. Both elf lords were too busy focusing on the task at hand to notice the swinging elves above their heads.  
  
As Elrond turned to go he saw that Glorfindel was holding something in his hand.  
  
"Uh...Elrond, you haven't got any important issues to sort out today have you?" Without waiting for the answer he already knew, the famous warrior tossed his friend a bottle and sat down on the floor with his own (favourite) bottle of wine.  
  
Elrond stared at him for a moment before grinning wickedly and sitting down next to Glorfindel. The twins had watched this whole scene in silence. They were even slightly shocked. They couldn't believe that their father, Lord of Imladris and respected Elf Lord of Rivendell was drinking on the floor of the cellar like a naughty school elf.  
  
When they had gotten over their disbelief, Elladan and Elrohir called down to the father who looked up startled, already over half way drunk, and therefore prepared to believe anything his mischievous sons told him.  
  
"Do you think you could let us down ada?"  
  
Elrond nodded enthusiastically, not even wondering how it was that his sons were in the net before asking,  
  
"Sut?" (How?)  
  
"Er... with a knife" Elrohir replied confused.  
  
Elrond nodded again before rubbing his half empty wine bottle vainly against the edge of the net.  
  
"Why don't you try that nice shiny object hanging in your holder? Yeah that the one, but be careful it's sharp..." Elladan sighed as his father cut his finger and began crying at the speck of blood.  
  
"Tanya awra!" (That hurt)  
  
"There, there don't cry" Glorfindel tried to comfort the sobbing elf lord before seeing the blood as well.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh" Glorfindel screamed and backed away. This time the two, still captive, elves starting to laugh. They were actually seeing the legendary Balrog-slayer and one of the best elven warriors ever get scared at the sight of a miniscule fleck of blood.  
  
Glorfindel edged his way slowly to the knife and picked it up tenderly.  
  
"Ona ta a'amin" (Give it to me) Elladan commanded and Glorfindel obeyed.  
  
Soon the twins were free and it wasn't long before they were drinking again, this time with them all drunk. Elrond had gotten over his injured finger and was quite cheerful again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas and Estel were at the edge of the woods surrounding Rivendell and were staring absently at the house.  
  
"Maybe we should go and check on them. It has been almost 7 hours...and you were only left in the woods for 3 hours." Estel said the last of the sentence carefully as he knew the elf prince was still annoyed at the past incidence.  
  
Legolas looked like he was sorely tempted to leave them for a few more hours as he was reminded about what they had done to him, but finally got up and headed for the house, knowing that Estel would follow.  
  
As they entered the wine cellar they were greeted with the least expected sight that they thought they would ever see. Elrohir and Glorfindel had linked arms and were dancing in a circle in the middle of the room, singing an elvish song completely out of tune and in the wrong order, while Elrond and Elladan were sitting crossed legged and were saying random things to each other such as,  
  
"Aratoamin" (My champion)  
  
"Arwenamin" (My lady)  
  
"Aiermin" (My short one)  
  
The two friends could tell they were drunk and tried to leave before they were noticed. Unfortunately for Legolas, Elladan spotted him before he could escape and leapt after him. He hadn't still forgotten that the elf had left him swinging in a net.  
  
Legolas took one look at his face and fled. Elladan when he was in a normal rage was bad enough. But Elladan in a rage when he was drunk, Legolas didn't want to stay and find out what the fuming elf would do to him.  
  
Racing to the stables, Legolas jumped on the first horse he found and galloped off, thanking Illúvater that he didn't need stirrups or a bridle to ride a horse.  
  
Elladan tried to follow the disappearing elf but couldn't even mount his horse. On his first attempt he had leapt right over it and then had fallen on his back side on his second try.  
  
An unlucky stable hand had witnessed these events and couldn't help letting out a small laugh.  
  
"Yee!" (Eek)  
  
Elladan turned on the young elf, who ran back into the stable and locked himself in one of the stalls where he knew the enraged elf couldn't possibly reach him. Elladan kicked the door in front him in temper but only ended up with a sore toe.  
  
Limping back to the house, and muttering under his breath about a certain elf, Elladan almost ran into Celeboril. The manservant took one look at the drunken elf and pulled him into the house, forcing him into his bed, and supplying him with water to stop him getting any more dehydrated which was the effect of drinking.  
  
Celeboril headed for the cellars, which had become quite popular during the course of the day, to see what was happening down there as he know that that was the only place the younger elf could have gotten the wine from, and also because he had realised that he hadn't seen the lord of the house or his friend nearly all day.  
  
Even though he had a slight idea about what he was going to find, he still found it hard to believe. Now that Elrond had lost his talking partner, he was singing for the two dancers who were leaping round the room, slapping their thighs and acting like...monkeys.  
  
Elrond was singing completely off key, and was mixing two songs together. It was all Celeboril could do to not laugh out loud. He walked softly over to the elf and gently led him to his room, and like he had done with Elladan, gave him water, before setting off to retrieve the other two drunks still in the cellar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Elrond groaned. He had awoken several minutes before with a banging headache as the result of his hangover. He couldn't remember all that had happened, but he had the basic idea. He took a small sip of water, but immediately wished he hadn't as he ran to the bathroom.  
  
Celeboril entered his lord's room just as the occupant stumbled back into bed. Smiling slightly he leant over Elrond and asked how he was.  
  
Elrond just scowled at his servant before falling back to sleep. His sons had woken a little earlier and Celeboril had already seen to them. Estel on the other hand was out looking for his friend who he hadn't seen since said friend had been chased away by the ranger's older brother.  
  
He wandered slowly through the woods calling his friend's name, following the slight tracks the elf had left. He wasn't worried yet as he knew Legolas would come back when he felt it safe and he would probably met up with him half way.  
  
A shrill whinny caught his attention as a horse thundered across his path. Estel jumped forward and managed to catch hold of the horse's mane as it didn't have any tack on. The frightened animal slowed immediately and panted heavily. In pain.  
  
Estel glanced the beast quickly over and soon found the black arrow sticking out of the horse's back leg. Estel tried to lead it back to the stables so he could tend to it and saw that it was limping.  
  
As he finished up with the animal, Elladan and Elrohir joined their younger brother, feeling a bit better now that the hangover had worn off a bit. When Estel had told his brothers about how he had found the horse Elladan went to look at it. A frown creased his face as he recognized the animal.  
  
Elrohir had picked up the arrow Estel had removed and frowned as well. Turning to his brothers he said,  
  
"This is an orcs arrow" just as Elladan said  
  
"This was Legolas's horse"  
  
Estel paled suddenly as he realised what this must mean. Without waiting for his brothers, who in this case would be slower than him as they weren't completely better yet, Estel tacked up his normal horse and headed into the woods to the spot where he had found his friend's horse.  
  
Back in the stable Elladan slumped down onto the floor and buried his head in his hands.  
  
"What's wrong" Elrohir was upset at what they had discovered as well, but Elladan seemed to be taking it more badly than his younger twin.  
  
"Don't you remember, it was me who chased Legolas off in the first place. If anything happens to him it will be my fault."  
  
"Then we had better follow Estel and make sure nothing has happened to Legolas hadn't we." Elladan didn't move for a moment before nodding his head and rising to his feet, ignoring the dull ache still at the back off his mind.  
  
As the twins turned to retrieve two more horses for themselves a stall door opened and a dark haired head stuck out. It looked around and, upon seeing Elladan, he gave a little shriek and pulled the door back quickly.  
  
Elrohir gave his brother a confused look who couldn't help grinning despite the worry he felt for is missing friend.  
  
"I'll tell you later" was all he said and soon they were riding fiercely after their youngest brother, in search off their friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
P.S I need 5 reviews again before I post the next chapter  
  
P.P.S It might be a while before I update next as I have a lot of schoolwork to do. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 of a story that still doesn't have a name  
  
Legolas swirled round to his right, easily blocking the blow meant for the young woman, and pierced the orc in the eye with one of his twin daggers. Leaping over the pile of bodies that was quickly growing around him, he tried to defend another of the slaves.  
  
Legolas had come across the orc band quite by accident as he was too intent on getting away from Elladan to pay attention to his surroundings. His horse had run off when he had been shot and the prince hoped that the eldest twin would recognise him and bring help.  
  
The orcs that he had disturbed had immediately turned on him and were now attempting to kill him. Somehow the orcs current group of slaves had been brought into the fight and the orcs didn't care who they'd killed. This was why Legolas was now trying to stop any of them getting slain, as it was his fault that the fight had started in the first place.  
  
Unfortunately, despite his efforts, the orcs were pushing him further and further away from the slaves and into the undergrowth. He was now fighting a particularly large orc, while the others who had been with him went back to the larger scuffle, not wanting to miss out.  
  
Suddenly, the orc thrust a large, black, scabby fist into Legolas's stomach winding him. The orc took the advantage of Legolas's distraction and brought his sword down onto Legolas.  
  
Legolas somehow managed to dodge so only ended up with a deep cut on his arm. But the force of the weapon had pushed Legolas onto one of the paths running through the woods surrounding Rivendell. Right in front of a new band of creatures.  
  
-------------------  
  
Elladan and Elrohir found that it was easier to catch up with Estel than they had thought, due to the fact that the human had to leap off his horse every few minutes to check a track on the forest path. Finally, when the twins had reached the ranger, they had decided to tie their horses up (to retrieve later) and continue on foot.  
  
Estel was just bending down to look at another print when a lone figure burst out of the undergrowth in front of them. Estel cried out when he saw the princes dishevelled clothing stained with blood, the sweat pouring down his face, and the many cuts and bruises he had sustained, especially the deep gash on his arm.  
  
Legolas had brought his dagger up when he first noticed that there were more creatures in the wood, but on recognising the twins and Estel he motioned for them to help before a scaly hand shot out of the bushes, grabbed Legolas around the throat, and pulled him back.  
  
Estel rushed forward with a yell and quickly killed the orc that was threatening to choke of his friends air supply. As Elladan and Elrohir ran into the battle to help the slaves which Legolas had told them were there, Estel stayed behind to check on the prince.  
  
"I'm fine" Legolas tried to brush his friend off, but to no avail.  
  
Finally he settled with Estel tying up his still bleeding arm, and then they joined the fray. The foursome fought fiercely and it wasn't long before the entire orc encampment was dead. They then tried to gather all the terrified slaves together and to determine how many human lives had been lost.  
  
While Elrohir and Legolas went about doing this, Estel pulled Elladan over to the side.  
  
"What is an orc camp complete with slaves doing so near Rivendell? It is rare that even a small camp of only orcs venture into these woods."  
  
"I do not know Estel" Elladan whispered back "But we had better tell ada."  
  
Estel nodded his head in agreement and joined Legolas. Overall there had been three lives lost. Two men who had lost their lives defending their family and the third a little girl of only four.  
  
Legolas couldn't help the guilt that came crashing down on him and tried to hold the silvery tears that were threatening to spill down his face at the loss of a live so young.  
  
Luckily he was saved as Elrohir called him over to find out where the now freed slaves lived so they could return home. The mother of the girl who had died Legolas recognised as the woman he had saved earlier, came over to the elf.  
  
"Please, do not blame yourself for Elanor's death. I know you did all you could to save us and for that I thank you" She turned to go then looked back.  
  
"Would it be possible to bury Elanor in this wood, there are too many of her friends at home for me to bear to bu...bury her at...at..." At last she couldn't stop the tears that began to flood down her face.  
  
Legolas nodded numbly and tried to comfort the distraught mother. He knew the girl's mother didn't blame him, which helped him slightly, but if he hadn't been so bent on revenge for the twins, Elladan wouldn't have chased him, and he would never had started the stupid orc fight.  
  
At the funeral.  
  
It had been decided that the two men would be buried in the woods as well. Estel stood next to the prince as the child's lifeless body was lowered slowly into the ground. Her mother whispered goodbye and threw one of the many white flowers that grew in the woods into the grave with her.  
  
Estel felt the princes shoulders begin to shake and guessed that his friend felt responsible for the child's death. This was one of the similarities between the two friends. Each had the habit of taking the blame wherever there was some needed. Or whenever they thought some was needed.  
  
Legolas shook his head as Estel tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault. As Legolas stalked off Estel went to talk to the mother. He explained that Legolas thought it was his fault and the reasons why. When Estel had finished she held up a hand.  
  
"But that is stupid. In one way, as much as I hate to say it, it is perhaps a blessing that she died."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, she had a disease, Tublonittries. Due to this there was great doubt that she would live past the age 6, and half that time would be spent in pain. The doctor said it would almost be a mercy if she went to...to...sleep."  
  
"So, what are you saying" Estel asked slowly.  
  
"Your friend er..."  
  
"Legolas"  
  
"Yes, Legolas, he saved all but 3 lives almost single handily. We are now free. The men who paid the price I know would not care whether they lived or died, as long as their families didn't. He saved us from living hell."  
  
"I have to find him." Estel stood up and headed in the direction Legolas had disappeared in a few minutes before.  
  
---------------  
  
Legolas jumped up and easily grabbed hold of the branch some two meters above his head. From there he effortlessly climbed the lofty birch and didn't stop until he had reached the top.  
  
The tree he had chosen was obviously the tallest in the wood and Legolas could see for miles. He needed time to think. For hours he just sat there, perched precautiously at the top, caring little that he was over 200 feet high. He gazed unseeingly into the distance, trying, but failing miserably, to stop the guilt turning over and over inside his head.  
  
He also paid little attention to the surrounding sounds so didn't hear the sounds of someone scrambling up a nearby tree. The tree right next to his in fact.  
  
--------------  
  
Estel was having trouble following the prince's latest sets of tracks and had almost given up. He finally lost the trail beneath a large birch and flopped onto the leaf covered ground. Lying down on his back, he suddenly squinted as he caught sight of something moving.  
  
From this point he could easily see the form of two boot clad feet swinging softly. It was also easy to guess who they belonged to. Unfortunately for Estel, there was no way he could possibly reach the lowest branch to climb up, as it was almost 3 meters above his head.  
  
Looking around he spied a second birch which was almost as tall as the one his friend was currently residing in, and began the lengthy climb. It took him almost 20 minutes to reach the crown of the tree, but when he did, he poked his head through the top, nearly, he thought to himself, startling his friend enough to fall out of his tree.  
  
Legolas has been staring into the leafy mass when a dark head had abruptly pushed its way through. The elf had jumped in shock before he recognised the grinning face. With a sigh he settled down once more, casually watching as his friend tried to find a branch to sit on in his tree.  
  
Legolas resumed his gazing and this time was almost pushed out of the birch as a heavy form flung itself across the 3 meter gap between both trees and landed on him.  
  
"Meth mof fee." Legolas tried to yell through Estel's thick leather coat.  
  
"What?" The ranger asked confused, as he pushed his friend along the branch slightly so he could sit down too.  
  
"I said get off me"  
  
"But I am off you" Estel replied, still confused.  
  
"Ahhhh" Legolas growled under his breath.  
  
Estel looked at his friend for a moment before getting straight to the point.  
  
"Legolas, Elanor's death was not you fault, her mother even said it may have been a blessing."  
  
At Estel first words Legolas had silently groaned, thinking that Estel was going to start saying how he had tried his best and the rest, but his last words has caught his attention.  
  
As Estel finished his explanation, the elf sighed.  
  
"Legolas?" Estel asked cautiously.  
  
Legolas turned to look at his friend and Estel was glad to see that he was smiling.  
  
"Hannon lle mellon nin. I am glad you came after me. (Thank you my friend)  
  
Estel just nodded, returning the smile before looking out into the distance. The smile quickly slipped from his face as he saw the dark storm clouds that were racing towards Rivendell and all that surrounded her.  
  
Legolas also looked and for the first time since he had climbed the tree he actually saw. He gulped as he noticed that they were less than five miles away and were eating up the distance even as he realised this.  
  
As he began mentally hitting himself for not observing this earlier, he felt Estel scramble over him. He gave his friend a surprised look, which he returned with a look that obviously said 'why are you just sitting there when we are up a tree with a storm that is now less than 3 miles away.'  
  
Legolas grinned sheepishly before joining Estel in his race to reach the shelter of the woods before the storm hit. Just as the ranger and elf swung down from the last branch the rain began.  
  
It begun pouring down and the two friends were soaked almost instantly. They set off at a quick run, heading for Imladris. They ducked over hanging branches and squinted through the torrents of rain which was coming down in sheets so thick they could hardly see two feet in front of them.  
  
Estel cried out as he tripped over a hidden tree root. But this went un- noticed by the prince as the rain drowned out all sound so that even his sharp elven ears didn't hear his friend's shout.  
  
Estel yelled Legolas's name but his friend just ran on. Estel cursed his bad luck and tried to stand up. He fell back to the ground with a second curse as his ankle gave way with a sickening crunch. Estel bit his lip as he felt his ankle twist and snap under his weight and collapsed onto the drenched forest bed.  
  
Sweeping his arm out almost blindly he eventually grasped a thick, dead branch that had fallen from a tree, and decided to use it as a crutch. He then felt around for a smaller stick to use as a splint.  
  
Upon finding one, he ripped a strip of cloth from his tunic and bound it tightly to his broken ankle. Gasping slightly, he managed to get to his feet and shuffled forward at a pitifully slow speed.  
  
-----------------  
  
As Legolas ran he began recognising the scenery more clearly and turned to tell Estel that they were nearing the house. It was then he finally noticed that his friend was no longer with him.  
  
"Damn" Legolas cursed under his breath and turned round to head back in the direction he had just come from, ignoring the faint shape of Rivendell, just immerging from the wall of rain it was hiding behind.  
  
He tried to re-track his steps but became lost at least 3 times before running into Estel. Literally. As the ranger stumbled back, a cry escaped his lips and this time Legolas heard it.  
  
Legolas instantly leaned forward to catch hold of friend, apologising.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine" Estel managed to gasp.  
  
His ankle was sending sharp shoots of pain up his leg and the human was in agony. Bending down Legolas looked over the source of his friends pain, and, ignoring the protests, he swung Estel over his shoulders, carefully minding his ankle, and trotted slowly back to an over turned tree he had spotted a little was back, its large roots creating the perfect shelter over the little hollow they were spread over.  
  
Estel frowned as he was hoisted over Legolas's shoulders and began beating his hands on the elf's back, with enough strength to irritate his friend, but not actually hurt him.  
  
Legolas also frowned and whispered one of the only things he could think of to stop his friend's antics.  
  
"Will you stop acting like a baby Estel and act your age. Your always telling me and your brothers that you are an adult and I may have to use this against you next time you bring it up and I'm sure you wouldn't want the twins to find."  
  
Legolas grinned at the reply he received.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, no pudding for you tonight."  
  
Estel growled under his breath and Legolas laughed as he caught the words 'Auta', 'minqula' and 'yrch'. (Go-kiss-orc)  
  
When they reached the shelter Estel was extremely glad to find that it really was protected from the rain and that everything was dry.  
  
As Legolas looked round he saw that there were enough dry sticks in the hollow to start a small fire.  
  
As he piled the sticks on top of each other he saw that Estel had begun to shiver. He tried to hurry up his task as he wanted to get Estel warm and dry as soon as possible so as to stop his friend from getting a chill.  
  
Legolas looked out into the rain and decided they would leave for Rivendell as soon as it stopped.  
  
-----------------  
  
Estel edged closer to the fire, he couldn't stop shivering. He tried not to let Legolas see so his friend wouldn't worry but it was hopeless. Legolas had seen Estel shaking beneath both their now dry cloaks and had spotted trying to get closer to the fire, being as inconspicuous as he could.  
  
Legolas worriedly felt Estel's forehead, it was burning. His friend had finally fallen asleep a few minutes ago and his breath was coming out in small gasps. His ankle had swollen to three times its normal size and Legolas could see that it must be very painful.  
  
But despite this Estel had made no sound when he had been awake to alert the prince of his pain, and if Legolas hadn't felt his forehead and seen his ankle he would have felt sure that he was fine.  
  
He looked out between the roots for the third time in that many minutes, but breathed a sigh of relief as he realised that the rain had finally stopped. As much as he hated to do it he knew he must wake Estel if he wanted to get him to Elrond. He put his arm around Estel to steady him and they slowly made their way back to the path and started along it. With Estel they were making painfully slow progress ,when Legolas heard the unmistakable sound of hoofs pounding through the undergrowth.  
  
Not being sure if this was a threat or not, Legolas laid Estel down on his sight and grabbed his bow and arrow. As the two horses came into sight Legolas sighed in relief and lowered his weapons.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir jumped down from Asfuloof and Nineron and greeted Legolas.  
  
"We were just coming to find you, you've been gone almost a day and..." Elrohir stopped as he caught sight of Estel lying down on the ground, his face flushed and breathing deeply.  
  
"Let us take him back on one of the horses" Elladan said, lifting Estel's now limp body into his arms and settling him on Nineron. He gasped slightly as he saw his brother's swollen ankle, the dark blue and purple bruises standing out vividly on the now pale skin.  
  
"What happened" Elrohir breathed as Elladan sped off.  
  
"He tripped when we were trying to get back to Rivendell and I didn't notice and kept on running. I think he has caught a fever from being in the rain for too long as well." The guilt that Estel had managed to remove from Legolas yesterday once more came crashing down on its victim.  
  
His eyes clouded over as he remembered thinking that he had heard something but had carried on running thinking that it must have been the rain. If only he hadn't too stupid to check.  
  
Elrohir noticed the change in his friend and sat down next to him.  
  
"What's wrong mellon nin" (My friend)  
  
"This is all my fault. I ran off so Estel followed me and then he got hurt because he helped me and its all my fault."  
  
"Hhm, isn't that kinda what happened when us three pretended to kidnap you, and you ran off, we followed, and Elladan and Estel got caught by orcs."  
  
"Elrohir, your not helping."  
  
"Well your not helping yourself either. You didn't make Estel follow you"  
  
"No"  
  
"And you didn't make it rain"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"And you didn't make Estel fall"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"And you didn't..."  
  
"I GET THE POINT"  
  
"Good" Elrohir jumped up, pulling Legolas with him, and the two of them waked back to Rivendell, sending Asfuloof ahead.  
  
---------------------  
  
When they reached Rivendell they immediately went off in search of Estel. They found him in one of the medical rooms, sleeping peacefully, his face no longer flushed.  
  
Elladan told them that Estel still had a slight fever, but overall he was fine. Legolas sighed in relief before literally collapsing into one of the nearby armchairs, exhausted. It was then the twins finally took a good look at Legolas and saw all the cuts and bruises that cruelly decorated his pale skin.  
  
Elrohir ran off to get Elrond while Elladan led the prince over to the bed next to his brother and began washing the cut on his arm. Legolas winced slightly as Elladan removed the crude bandage and wiped away the dirt and blood encrusted around the gash.  
  
When his father came Elladan allowed him to take over, but still stayed there with Elrohir and helped there father by getting the herbs and mixing the poultices needed.  
  
Elrond calmly mixed a sleeping potion into the tea he offered to Legolas and the twins stared when he evenly denied Legolas accusation that there was said drug in there. Legolas gave him a look before sniffing the tea and finally taking a sip. When he had finished it Elrond spoke.  
  
"Of course I could have been lying"  
  
Legolas just stared at him incredulously before drifting into the deep, drug enhanced sleep.  
  
------------------  
  
Legolas dived under again and pulled hard on Estel's legs, successfully dragging him under. Using quick powerful strokes the elf was already half way across the lake before his victim re-surfaced, spluttering.  
  
The twins didn't even try and hide their laughter, and they almost went under several times due to their hysterics. Elladan managed to recover first so spotted Estel creeping towards them. Guessing his intentions he quickly swam away, 'forgetting' to warn his brother.  
  
Elrohir had tears streaming down his face and barely made out the bleary figure in front of him. That is until he felt his legs being yanked out from beneath him and he went under, gasping. He struggled to the surface and took off after the unfortunate human.  
  
2 minutes later  
  
Elladan and Legolas took one look at Estel and burst out laughing. Upon catching Estel, Elrohir had taken the liberty of rubbing his little brother's face in the dirt, now mud.  
  
Estel just stalked past them and bent down to wash his face in the water. He then went and sat on the bank and deliberately ignored his friend and brothers. It was obvious that the human was sulking.  
  
After getting several meaningful looks from Elladan and Legolas, Elrohir made his way over to his brother, hoping to get him talking again. Estel waited until he was sitting down before turning, and rubbed the handful of mud he had been holding into his prey's face.  
  
Estel, Elladan and Legolas took one look at his astonished face and burst out laughing again. In a few seconds a full-fledged mud fight had broken out. It was some half hour later that the four friends sat down again, none having escaped the coating of mud they all now wore.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Ouch! No biting"  
  
"I did not bite you"  
  
"You did"  
  
No one could remember whose idea it had actually been, but it was because of him that the game started. It was Legolas and Estel against Elladan and Elrohir. Estel was sitting on Legolas shoulders, while Legolas stood in the water, and Elrohir was on Elladan's shoulders who was also in the water.  
  
The object of the game was for the two on the top to try and knock the other over. Which ever team was left standing won.  
  
As Elrohir and Estel wrestled, neither team noticed two elves creep down to the water edge and silently glide in. The dark haired elf whispered to the golden haired one and they began to make their way over to the four, fighting friends.  
  
At a silent signal, both Elladan and Glorfindel stood up and threw themselves at the two teams, successfully knocking them both over. Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Estel stared in amazement as both elf lords swarm away, chanting,  
  
"We won. We won".  
  
Elrohir recovered first and raced after them, closely followed by every one else. But no matter how hard they tried, none of the four younger generations could catch the two elders. That is until Estel did, quite by accident.  
  
The human given up on their chase much sooner than his friends had, due to the fact that he didn't have the elves endurance. He had then sat watching them for a while before rolling over onto his back and dozing off. The suns heat and the fact that he was exhausted caused him to fall asleep quickly and he did not even heed his friends and father's shouts and yells.  
  
As he rested, he began moving over in his sleep, edging closer and closer to the edge of the bank, which stood almost 3 meters above the water. And it was this particular ledge that Elrond and Glorfindel happened to be under, having just slipped past the twins and Legolas again.  
  
As they yelled most un-lordly like torments at their three chasers, they didn't notice the human's form balance precautiously on the edge of the outcropping, before toppling over and landing on top of the two elves.  
  
The twins and Legolas just acted as if this type of thing happened every day and immediately leaped at the re-surfacing elves. Estel shook himself hard, sending silvery droplets of water flying every where, joining in again, his strength re-built and now thoroughly awake.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"It was not that funny" Legolas glared around Estel, Elrohir, Estel, Glorfindel, Elrond, Ranien and Trealan who were Legolas laughing hysterically at a story Ranien had just told about Legolas.  
  
Ranien and Trealan and arrived earlier that day while they were all at the lake as messengers from King Thranduil, asking about Legolas who should have returned home a fortnight since.  
  
But that had been four hours ago. Now the small company were gathered in the Great Hall and were swapping stories about each other. Legolas had been the last victim, and now he sat there racking his brains to remember a story about one of them.  
  
"Aha. I have the perfect story." As they all turned to look at him, Legolas grinned evilly at Estel.  
  
"What?" Estel tried to think what story Legolas was about to tell.  
  
Legolas motioned to his leg and ran a long, slim finger up it. As Estel watched it turned slightly pale.  
  
Legolas tapped a finger on each of his thighs and shoulders, and then motioned to his sword. As Estel watched he turned slightly pale.  
  
//No not that one please. He couldn't be that cruel// But apparently he could.  
  
"This story happened when Estel was visiting Mirkwood. Now, one morning he had over-slept and so was in a rush trying not to be late. In his haste he failed to notice the stairs and gracefully fell down them, bouncing on the last three."  
  
Legolas waited for the laughter to die down before he continued.  
  
"Obviously everyone ran out of the dinning hall to find out what a Múmakil was doing in the palace."  
  
"I do not sound like a Múmakil"  
  
"When every saw Estel sitting there rubbing his rear-end they burst out in laughter causing Estel to storm off in a sulk. I tried to follow him but he had covered up his tracks so I went back to my half-eaten breakfast. The rest of the story I managed to weasel out of him."  
  
"When he gone off he had gone into the woods and as he was still irritated he didn't take much notice of his surrounding. Now the day before I had warned Estel to stay away from the north-easterly parts of the forest due to the fact that my father had given permission to a group of about 20 elflings to use that area to practise their hunting skills, which included making traps."  
  
Once again Legolas waited for them to stop laughing as they guessed what was going to happen next.  
  
"As he stomped one of the open glades he triggered one of the traps. This particular trap is set off when someone steps inside the little loop, which our good friend did. As the loop tightened Estel was hoisted into the air and dangled upside down about 2 meters high. Now, as all this happened the owner of the trap was actually watching and when Estel was swung up she couldn't help giggling."  
  
"She!" Elladan and Elrohir said in amazement.  
  
"You got caught in a maidens trap."  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"So" Legolas carried on  
  
"When Estel heard her he called out for help, thinking it was a male. You should have seen his face when he saw she was a female"  
  
"You weren't even there, how did you see my face"  
  
"Yeah, well"  
  
"Anyway, luckily for him didn't make any comment about Sinai being a girl. Until she had cut him down. I found out from Sinai later on about he said, and I quote 'It is not safe for maidens as innocent as your self to be out in these parts of the woods, it may have even been you to step in that trap which one of our fine hunters must have assembled'  
  
By this time everyone had tears streaming down their faces. And even Legolas couldn't carry on for a few moments due to laughter.  
  
"Her response to this was something along the lines 'Why thank you, I do think I'm a fine hunter and maidens as innocent as *you* should be careful'"  
  
"Now Estel was stunned and the only reply he could think of was I'm not a maiden. Sinai then said you could have fooled me and said she was properly better at most things then him any way. From there they some how managed to get into a sword fighting competition even though by our standards Sinai was a still only a teenager, and by Estel's standards he was an adult."  
  
"But I will give Estel credit, he merely tried to disarm the maiden, and didn't try and score the usual points you get by tapping your opponent, or giving them a scratch etc. But alas, Sinai realised this so did every thing she could to get Estel to fight properly. But Estel wouldn't rise to it."  
  
"So by then," Legolas broke off for a second, laughing,  
  
"So by then she was so frustrated that she pulled out her bow and arrow and pinned Estel to the nearest tree with an arrow holding his tunic in place, here, here, here and here."  
  
Again Legolas motioned to his thighs and shoulders.  
  
"As he was held there Estel said to the maiden, 'you cheated' and the last thing Estel heard from her was 'maiden' ".  
  
By this time they whole hall had begun to listen and it erupted with laughter as Legolas ended his tale.  
  
This time it was Estel's turn to tell a story, and tried to decide on who it should be based. As Elrond ungracefully fell to the floor clutching his sides in laughter Estel thought,  
  
"Ungraceful, of course."  
  
As every one straightened up a again Estel began his story.  
  
"This happened about two years ago around the time Elladan and Elrohir both broke their legs trying to do some childish dare."  
  
"It was not childish" Elladan blurted out just as Elrohir said  
  
"How were we suppose to know the stupid thing would bite"  
  
"Would you rather I told every one that story"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then shut up"  
  
"As I was saying, with both my brothers in bed I was very bored, so one day when I saw ada going out for his usual walk I decided to follow him."  
  
Every one looked at Elrond at this point who just looked puzzled, not sure what was coming next.  
  
"I followed my father down to the end of the field where we keep the horses and I saw him lean against the fence closest to the river. I not sure what he was thinking about but it must have been something absorbent as he didn't hear his horse come up behind him and nudge him."  
  
Suddenly Elrond remembered.  
  
"As your father I forbid you to tell any more of this story."  
  
"I afraid father that it is up to everyone else to decide that. What do you say?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"There you go then, I carry on."  
  
"Now as Wessalden got up to my father he nudged him with his nose. To this touch Elrond responded with a wild yell and went flying over the bank of the river and into the water"  
  
"As I reached the river edge myself I was just in time to see my father grab hold of a tree branch, pull himself out, and them let go and fall back in again. When did finally drag himself out he looked like a drowned rat and nothing like the lord he is."  
  
Once again the whole hall joined in with the laughter only this time Lord Elrond was the one glowering.  
  
Glorfindel took pity on his friend and leaned over to whisper something in his ear. As Elrond listened, he slowly broke out into a wide grin and nodded his head vigorously, suddenly looking 100 years old again.  
  
As Elladan and Elrohir watched this display they noticed the change in their father and began to grow worried. No doubt this story would be about them, especially judging by the quick glances the two elf lords kept sending their way.  
  
Elrond cleared his throat and looked round at the group, now much larger as the other elves currently residing in Rivendell became curious at all the laughter and had come to find out what it was all about.  
  
As they quietened down Elrond, with a little help from Glorfindel began the story... 


	4. Part 4

Part 4 of a story that still doesn't have a name  
  
"Now, this story happened when Estel had first come to Rivendell. He had only been here for about 2 months and Elladan and Elrohir were spending every free minute with him."  
  
"On this particular day they had finally managed to convince me to allow them to take him out into the grounds by themselves, without either myself, Glorfindel or Celeboril with them."  
  
"If only I had known what a mistake that was."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Thank you Father. We will take great care of him."  
  
"Yeah and I'll make sure Elrohir doesn't drop him again"  
  
"You dropped him?" Elrond asked incredulously  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"You dropped me?" Estel asked incredulously.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"No. Anyway, it was an accident."  
  
Elladan just shook his head at his brother and picked his baby brother up before Elrond could change his mind.  
  
As the two ran off Elrond smiled. It was wonderful having a child back in the house. Somehow he knew Estel was going to change the House of Elrond for the better.  
  
As the twins neared the wood, they stopped and sat down, carefully placing their brother on the ground next to them. They smiled softly as Estel threw the grass in the air, laughing in delight as it rained back down on him.  
  
Turning back to his twin, Elladan asked.  
  
"Where should we go?"  
  
"I don't know, ada said to stay away from the woods. We could lose Estel in a matter of seconds in there. Hm, I wonder how long it would take."  
  
"Er, I think you're about to find out."  
  
"What?"  
  
While his brothers had been talking, Estel had crawled off, thrilled at the chance to escape his overprotective brothers.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"You lost me as well?" Estel couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"  
  
"Well there was that time we left you outside during a thunderstorm."  
  
"Oh yeah, and the time we took you fishing and you fell in the lake."  
  
"And what about the time..."  
  
"Excuse me, but you were supposed to be looking after me, not trying to kill me."  
  
Everyone had begun to giggle at the outburst from the irritated ranger so it was several minutes before Elrond was able to regain his composure and continue with his story.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The twins raced towards the woods, calling frantically for their human brother, heedlessly ruining all tracks of the small creature that was currently heading for Rivendell.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"And you call your self's trackers"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Elladan and Elrohir spent all day searching for Estel, not once thinking to ask for help or even considering the possibility that Estel hadn't actually gone into the woods.  
  
When they finally reached the house both voices were hoarse from calling for there brother, they were exhausted from searching, and were dreading the thought of facing there father.  
  
As they dragged themselves nearer and nearer to Lord Elrond's study they realised how hungry they were and quickly found that they preferred the thought of food to telling there father that they had lost Estel.  
  
* End flashback*  
  
"Wait, are you telling me that I was lost and all you could think about was eating"  
  
"Something like that yeah"  
  
"I can't believe you. I could have been lying dead, being eaten by a pack of wargs, and all the while you would have been stuffing your faces full of honey cakes from Beornings and..."  
  
Estel stopped as he realised that he was now standing up and the whole hall was watching. Blushing a deep red he sat down and Elrond once more began his story, starting from where he had left off.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
As the entered the vast kitchens they found that it was empty, the kitchen staff having been on a break. Deciding that they could easily get some food them selves, they finally found the plates after only 20 minutes of searching.  
  
As Elrohir picked up a large saucepan, he yelled in shock, almost dropping the pot as he did so.  
  
"What is it?" Elladan exclaimed, rushing over to see if his brother needed help.  
  
Upon reaching his twin he did the exact opposite to Elrohir's reaction and sighed in relief. Curled up and fast asleep was their baby brother, gently sucking his thumb.  
  
As Elladan reached down to retrieve Estel, they heard two elves enter the kitchen. Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel to be exact. Crouching down, the twins tried to hide, not wanting to explain why there brother was in a saucepan, once again not doing the most obvious thing and lifting Estel out.  
  
As they hid, they couldn't help but over hear the two elf lord's conversation.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Although I'm sure you could have tried" Glorfindel muttered under his breath, before taking over the next part of the tale, knowing that this wasn't exactly Elrond's favourite part.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Keep looking, those cakes have to be some where." Elrond's voice was slightly muffled due to the fact that his head was stuck in a rather large cupboard.  
  
"They had better be worth all this" Glorfindel muttered back.  
  
"Believe me they are. Beornings are famous for there honey cakes"  
  
"Tell me again why you can't just ask Celeboril for them."  
  
"Er...yeah... well you see... last time we were sent the cakes I kind of er... ate them all before the dinner party we had er... ordered them for and er... Celeboril wasn't particularly please. Or the guests for that matter."  
  
Elrond glared at his friend as he began to laugh.  
  
"So I take it that he now hides them whenever they come."  
  
"Yes" Elrond replied grumpily.  
  
"Aha" he cried suddenly, his mood changing immediately,  
  
"I've found them."  
  
At this the twins adopted identically wicked grins and stood up, momentarily forgetting about the sleeping human.  
  
"Naughty, naughty father. We can't have you stealing. It will be setting a dreadful example to the young ones"  
  
As Elrohir spoke, Elladan walked over to the guilty elf lord and took the tin of honey cakes from his father.  
  
Elrond stared at his twin sons for a second before quickly snatching the box back and leaping on to one of the kitchen tables, easily out of reach of his eldest son. Holding them high above his head he cried,  
  
"You can't have them. There mine, all mine so ther..."  
  
He was cut short as Elladan jumped up next to his father and tried to re- take the cakes.  
  
"Noooooooooo" Elrond yelled before bounding away, diving from table to table, still closely followed by Elladan.  
  
Glorfindel stared in amazement at his normally dignified friend. He couldn't help laughing as the oldest twin hurled himself at the elf lord, successful bringing him down and tried to wrestle the now rather bashed cakes from his father's tight grip.  
  
"Give... them... to... me..." he grunted, pulling at the tin, while trying at the same time to escape his father's head lock.  
  
He had almost got them when a pair of strong hands suddenly reached down and wrenched them from both the elves grasp.  
  
"Explain"  
  
Just this one question was enough to send both father and son scrambling to their feet. They stared guiltily at the floor as Celeboril's hard gaze fell on them.  
  
"Explain" the servant and Elrond's life long friend demanded again.  
  
"Er... well you see... I was hungry and...well..." Celeboril had never seen his lord look guilty. He almost burst out laughing but managed to control himself and settled with a glare.  
  
"Now, can you tell me what would be the punishment if one of the elflings tried to raid the kitchen?"  
  
"Subin da foo" was Elrond's mumbled response.  
  
"Pardon"  
  
"Scrubbing the floor" was the now louder answer.  
  
"Exactly" Celeboril gave the elf lords a quick smile before handed each a mop and broom.  
  
"Now get started."  
  
Now was Elrond's turn to be amazed. Never in all the years that he had known him had Celeboril ever been this strict. Elrond was about to comment on this, but took one look at his servants face and began wiping.  
  
However little it may show, Elrond knew what Celeboril's temper could be like when he was really angry, and he has had the exact same look on his face as he had now when Elrond had 'accidentally' told a certain elf maiden that his friend was in love with her.  
  
Elrond had hid in his room for almost two weeks after running round the house several times with a certain enraged elf close behind the whole time. He shuddered at the memory.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Celeboril actually had you scrubbing the kitchen floor" Estel was now howling in laughter.  
  
"Yes I did" a new voice made them all look up into the broadly grinning servant.  
  
"I brought you all some honey cakes from Beo..." he was cut off as the large tin was grabbed from his hands by a certain lord, who soon disappeared under a tide of elves, knowing fully well about Elrond's craze. How could anyone not after hearing ther story so far.  
  
When all the cakes had finally been disposed of Elrond took over from his friend and continued the story.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
As Elrond scrubbed moodily at the now nearly spotless floor, he stopped, suddenly realising something. Turning back to his sons who were eating over at one of the numerous tables, he said  
  
"Pray tell what it was that brought you two to the kitchen."  
  
"Oh, we were just hungry."  
  
"Ah yes, but if you were only searching for food then you wouldn't have hid."  
  
The twins didn't even have time to feel guilty as they realised that they had left Estel in the big pot.  
  
To the astonishment of there father, the twins began searching for the saucepan, eventually coming across it only to find that once again there brother was missing.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"I can't believe it. You lost me AGAIN"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was then the elf lord also realised that he had last seen his youngest son in the custody of the two very guilty looking elflings in front of him.  
  
"Where is it" Elrond demanded.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Oh, so I was an it back then was I?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Um, his right here ada." Elrohir reached behind him and grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a sack of flour. He quickly wrapped his cloak around it to disguise it from his father and began edging towards the door.  
  
"Well we've better go hadn't we Elladan? Goodbye father"  
  
"Oh Elrohir" Elrond called as they reached the door.  
  
"Estel seems to be leaking flour. You may want to get that fixed as I'm not sure that babies are supposed to do that."  
  
The twins groaned silently as they left the kitchen. Well at least father knew now, and they hadn't even been told off.  
  
"Oh yes, you can expect your punishment to night, when you have FOUND Estel."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Estel drew a neatly folded tunic from his draw and stuffed it hurriedly into his pack, yelping as he pricked a finger on the comb which seldom left the bag. As he slung the pack over his shoulder he could hear his brothers yelling to him to hurry up and Legolas politely pointing out that the woods became rather dangerous at night and he would like to have made camp before the wargs came.  
  
Estel ignored the cheers that greeted him when he finally exited the House of Elrond and went to say goodbye to his father. As he swung onto Hedonin he called back to his father,  
  
"Do not worry ada; I'll bring them back in one piece"  
  
"Exactly what are you implying" Elladan asked  
  
"Yeah" Elrohir joined in,  
  
"You make it sound as if you don't trust us"  
  
Elrond just shook his head and turned back to the house, listening to the fading sounds of Estel calling for help as he brothers raced after him, finally realising what their younger brother had been saying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Er, Aragorn I think you..."  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"I'm just saying that you..."  
  
"I said shut up"  
  
"I think all that Legolas is trying to say is..."  
  
"SHUT UP"  
  
2 minutes later  
  
"Er, Estel"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You missed"  
  
The four friends were hunting for there dinner after having finally agreed on an appropriate place to camp after visiting four very similar, if not exactly the same, glens.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"So" Elladan said, stepping out from the cover of the surrounding trees,  
  
"How about here"  
  
"Nah" Aragorn said.  
  
"And pray tell why not brother"  
  
"Too much shade"  
  
2 minutes later  
  
"This place seems nice" Elladan tried again  
  
"Nah" Legolas spoke this time.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Not enough shade"  
  
4 minutes later  
  
"How 'bout here, it's perfect" Elladan was becoming annoyed.  
  
"Nah" It was now Elrohir's turn to contradict with the glade.  
  
"What's it this time?"  
  
"Something's wrong"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The grass is too long"  
  
"Now you mention it" Legolas joined in,  
  
"That boulders a bit to far from the tree"  
  
"I give up" Elladan exclaimed.  
  
3 minutes later  
  
"This place seems ok" Legolas said looking around  
  
"Nah" surprisingly it was Elladan who spoke.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It lives here"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It"  
  
Looking over at Elrohir, Legolas and Estel both gave him questioning looks.  
  
"He's talking about Usquener"  
  
"Smelly one?"  
  
"It was his pet rabbit, but he let him ago after it bit him"  
  
"He called it smelly one?"  
  
"He was only 100"  
  
They looked back at Elladan who was slowly edging away from the clearing.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
It had still taken a while for them all to agree on their current campsite though as both Legolas and Elrohir had to spend a few minutes measuring the height of the grass and the distances between the rocks and trees.  
  
Estel also had to tie back a couple of branches which he claimed were blocking the sunlight. Even Elladan had made a thorough search of the area, making sure that 'it' didn't have a second home here.  
  
As they walked back to their chosen campsite-Estel still muttering about his miss- the three elves began to sense something that put them at unease. Even Aragorn who didn't have the elven senses began to feel something as well as they got closer and closer to glade.  
  
But although the feeling didn't go away during the evening, nothing awful happened so the four went to bed relatively relaxed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 2 hours past midnight, or so Legolas guessed, gazing up at the moon, his eyes never straying far from Eàrendil, the evening star. Although his turn as watchman had officially ended almost an hour ago, he made no move to wake the human to take over, preferring to sit there under the clear night sky.  
  
He sighed as he rested his hands gently on his beautiful bow, resting across his knee. His grip tightened as he heard a twig snap in the undergrowth to his right. Standing up he brought his prized weapon to his shoulder. He walked slowly but silently, never taking his eyes off the spot where the sound had come from.  
  
As he concentrated he almost missed the slight rustle from behind him. Almost. He whipped round and fired a single shot into the dense trees. As the arrow disappeared he heard someone exclaim in pain, although the arrow didn't actually seem to have killed him.  
  
But that cry was enough to cause Legolas to shout a warning, waking the camp, and making them aware of the new threat. Not waiting for them to join in he leapt straight into battle, firing at a dark shadow that tried to slip unnoticed through the trees.  
  
Realising that they had been spotted, a least a dozen men materialised from the surrounding trees and began fighting, some even dropping down from the over hanging branches. Estel obviously hadn't done a very good job of tying them back.  
  
Legolas soon found himself surrounded and dropped his bow, preferring to use his daggers with the enemy so close. But it was to no avail. Even with the three brothers help the four friends were soon over powered.  
  
The stranger holding on to Aragorn whispered harshly into his ear.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Who?" Aragorn had no idea who this man was, let alone who he was taking about.  
  
At least half a dozen or so touches flared up at that moment, giving the captives a clear view of the now destroyed campsite, and their captors. It didn't take Aragorn long to recognise three of the men holding his friends. He searched his memory for the names and upon finding them ground them out through his teeth.  
  
"Limidon, Neonatal and Tongil"  
  
"Ah" the one called Limidon spoke  
  
"It's so lovely to be remembered. And I suppose you'll remember Souldil as well. Only he doesn't appear to be here, can you tell me why" The hunter tightened his grip around Legolas's throat, almost cutting off his air supply.  
  
Aragorn could remember why. These were the hunters who had rescued himself, Elladan and Legolas form a group of orcs, only to try and sell them as slaves. Elrohir, with the help of Taradin and Garith, had managed to save them. Taradin had killed Souldil when said hunter had tried to murder Garith, Taradin's adopted son.  
  
The ranger could see only too clearly that these men wanted revenge. As Limidon had been speaking, Legolas's attention had been caught by a solitary figure standing slightly in the shadows. The hunter had suddenly locked eyes with the elf, who barely had time to return the glare before his thoughts were redirected to his former captor attempting to strangle him.  
  
As Limidon finished speaking the man stepped forward, revealing his dark features. His eyes were cold as he surveyed the man kneeling down on the floor, the two identical elves struggling fiercely with their own captors, and the fair haired elf who had caught his attention from the beginning. He was going to be a hard one to tame.  
  
As everyone turned to face him he had the sudden urge to introduce himself.  
  
"I am Doulgil, Souldil's brother. You are the ones who heartlessly murdered him and I plan to get my revenge"  
  
"I would like to point out" Aragorn spoke up from his position on the ground  
  
"That none who are here actually killed your brother, and the one that did only did so to save his son who Souldil was about murder."  
  
Unfortunately for Aragorn the only response he received from this speech was a rough hand across his cheek from Doulgil who had stalked across the wrecked camp as Aragorn has first begun to speak.  
  
"How dare you speak about him like that you worthless whelp. You were there, you could have stopped Souldil's murder but you didn't."  
  
Aragorn decided against telling the man that he couldn't have helped Souldil even if he wanted to due to the fact that at the time he could barely even walk due to the beatings the orcs had given him, and Souldil hadn't exactly helped with that either.  
  
At a sign from Doulgil, Aragorn's arms were tied roughly behind his back, as were Legolas's, Elladan's and Elrohir's. Walking over to the dead fire he re-lit and supplied it with enough wood to last the night.  
  
His men took the liberty of tying the four captives to nearby trees. As he lay tied there, Aragorn glanced up at the sky, finally noticing the thunder clouds that had gathered during the fight.  
  
He cursed silently as the first drops of rain began to fall. Why did they have to place him under one of the trees who branches he had tied up. In fact, if he didn't know any better he would say that the trees were even pulling what little shelter they did provide away from the ranger, as in resentment to him for pulling their graceful limbs back in the first place.  
  
As the group of hunters pulled closer to the fire, Aragorn shivered before falling into a restless, dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn cursed again as he stumbled once more, only just catching his feet. Apparently Doulgil had believed Aragorn when he had denied any of his group to the murder of his brother, and they were now setting of to the town of Frisdan where Souldil had died.  
  
The sons of Elrond and Legolas had been tied to the saddles of various horses and were being expected t keep up with the swift trot. For Legolas and the twins this really was not much of a problem, but to Aragorn who was only human and did not have the elves endurance or balance, it was becoming this increasingly difficult.  
  
Looking to his side he saw his brothers easily running behind the horse and Legolas keeping up with just as much ease.  
  
//It's alright for them\\ he thought grumpily //there elves, they can handle this\\ unfortunately his lapse in attention caused him to trip over a larger rock and as he fell forward he screwed his eyes shut, prepared for the impact of his face to the stony ground.  
  
But that never came. He felt strong hands grasp him under the armpits and pull him up right again. He opened his eyes quickly and looked round at the grinning face of his best friend, who obviously delighted in seeing his surprised expressions.  
  
The ranger decided to ignore it though and muttered his thanks, trying not to let his friend or brothers see his bright red face. Legolas just smiled all the more, easily guessing the reason of the ranger's sudden interest in the ground.  
  
A sharp tug on the rope around his neck reminded the prince of the fact that he was tied to the horse and that his captor wasn't to pleased with him for the helping the human. Glaring up into the black depths of Dougil's eyes he couldn't help an inward shudder. He wondered what had happened to make those eyes so lifeless, it surely couldn't have just been the death of his brother. But if it was... He shuddered again; it would take a lot to satisfy the hunger in those black eyes, perhaps even death...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
P.S don't forget to review 


	5. chappie 5

Part 5 of a story that still doesn't have a name  
  
Aragorn did another sharp intake of breath. The hunters had reached the town of Frisdan 5 days ago, and had finally given up the search for Taradin, for which the ranger was grateful as Taradin was a good friend of his.  
  
But this had also meant the start of the interrogation for the whereabouts of the hunter in question and it was where Aragorn now found himself after finally awakening from their last 'session'.  
  
Doulgil was ruthless with his captives and not one of them had resisted the temptation of unconsciousness. Aragorn spat the blood that was fast forming in his mouth and lifted his head to glare silver daggers at his tormenter.  
  
"Where...is...he..." Doulgil demanded again, hitting Aragorn with the hefty wooden club between each word. Large, purple-black bruises covered the beaten form of the ranger, lying on top of a least three clearly broken ribs.  
  
As he was hit once more, this time on the head across the still bleeding gash across his face, he felt himself once more falling victim to the dreamless sleep. Aragorn almost sighed in relief. Although he was loath to admit it, he would do any thing to get away from the enraged captor.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Aragorn felt himself being slapped around the face and the icy cold sensation of water being thrown over him which effectively chased away any remaining forms of unconsciousness.  
  
Turning to face Limidon and Neonatal who were looking with glee at the wrecked body of the human, he smiled grimly, but with a certain amount of pleasure and said,  
  
"It seems the little birdie doesn't want to sing. 'haps it's time to be a little more persuasive" Walking over to the table situated in the dark corner, he lifted up the bulky whip and shook it gently, watching as the kinks smoothed out and swayed slightly as he walked back to the heavily breathing ranger.  
  
Aragorn had barely registered the latest weapon before it was brought down on with him such force it was all said human could do not to cry out in pain. Doulgil nodded with satisfaction as he caught the scarcely choked sound that was barely emitted form the tortured soul.  
  
Content with that he carried on like it for the next half hour, never relenting and not even questioning the ranger. He got enough pleasure just seeing how the human arched his back in pain, the quickening of his breathing, and the large pool of blood assembling around the broken body.  
  
The large whip wrapped itself around the prone body of the ranger, biting deep into the skin. Aragorn bit back the cry that was on the tip of his tongue. Instead he opened his eyes (when had he shut them?) and glared darkly at the human in front of him. Doulgil stared fully into the gaze and unconsciously took a small step backwards.  
  
The captive's silver orbs were alight with a burning fury so intense Doulgil wouldn't have been surprised if his clothes had burst into flames. He had expected to see at least a little fear and most certainly pain in those deep eyes but there was only anger.  
  
He adverted his eyes and looked down for a second, humiliated for letting the ranger scare him like that. He was his captive! He wrenched his gaze back up and struck out at the human with his fist, angry at the victim for showing him up in front of his men. He renewed his assault, wiping the ranger's blood of his hand.  
  
At last it was too much for even the strong body of the Dunedan. Doulgil didn't even try to re-wake the unconscious human but set about examining what damage he had inflicted on the tiresome ranger, noting with approval at the gleaming white rib that stuck out vividly against the purple bruises surrounding the torn flesh.  
  
He prodded it interestedly; he had always wondered what a rib felt like. He chuckled gaily as the blinding pain penetrated through the human's dull senses, although it didn't arouse him.  
  
But his mood was turned dark once more as he realised that he was no closer to finding his brothers murderer than before. He smiled harshly; it was time for the blonde elf. He would have fun with this one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord Elrond of Imladris stared blindly out into the vast gardens of Rivendell, leaning lightly on the wooden banister surrounding Estel balcony. It was a trait of the elf lord to stand on this particular balcony when ever his youngest son went missing. As it were with his twins.  
  
He was worried. Any elf could tell that by the rigid way he held him self and the dark bags that were fast forming under his eyes. His sons -yes even Legolas who he counted as much as a son as Estel, due to the numerous times said prince had saved said human's life and had become such a great and true friend of the ranger, and the whole of the edan's family- were almost two weeks overdue from their 2 day hunting trip and try as he might to convince himself that they were fine, that little voice in the back of his head reminded him of all the brainless things the four of them had got themselves into over the past 2 years.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts by light, almost soundless footsteps from behind him. He sighed, he knew what was coming, it never failed. Whenever he was worried either Glorfindel or Celeboril, -whoever was closest- gave him a speech on how he shouldn't fret and that his sons and Legolas were fine, this wasn't his fault, and that they would be home before he knew it with some crazy story and each supporting the other.  
  
"Lord Elrond, you shouldn't fret, we're sure your sons and Legolas are fine. Believe us, this isn't your fault. They will be home before you know it with some crazy story and each one supporting the other."  
  
Elrond smiled, he'd known it, he had just known it was coming. Although he had been slightly surprised to hear two voices. Obviously Glorfindel and Celeboril had joined forces.  
  
Turning round he raised a hand,  
  
"Peace my friends, do not trouble yourselves over me. I know you are trying to help but you will not be able to calm my fears however hard you try. Only another father would know of what I'm going thorough, so please, say no more."  
  
He watched in satisfaction as the elf lord and servant in front of him both bit back whatever comment was on their tongue. Instead Glorfindel just bowed his head in acknowledgement and Celeboril held forward the large cup of herbal tea he had brewed for the troubled elf.  
  
Elrond took it with a smile, taking a sip and missing the own secret grin shared between his two friends as they left his room. As they walked out of hearing shot the Balrog-slayer muttered to the elf lord's servant,  
  
"How long until the sleeping potion works."  
  
Celeboril's grin widened as he replied,  
  
"In a matter of seconds. I just hope he reaches Estel's bed before he falls asleep."  
  
At that moment a large crash sounded from behind them.  
  
"I take that as he didn't" Glorfindel murmured as he turned back up the hall to make sure his lord was alright.  
  
"I didn't know an elf could make that much noise" Celeboril muttered at the same time, also going to check on his friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas could barely move his numb fingers as he wrestled with the ropes binding them together. Aragorn had been taken an hour ago and Legolas almost wept with fury, knowing what kind of torture his friend was suffering, yet remaining powerless to help.  
  
As his sharp elven ears caught the sounds of heavy footsteps he relented and vowed to continue to free himself once the visitors were gone. As the doors were thrown open Doulgil stepped in, dropping a motionless object to the floor and kicking it none too gently to the side.  
  
Legolas gasped as he saw the marks that decorated his best friend's body.  
  
"What did they do to you" The prince whispered, moving as swiftly as he could to the ranger's side, not caring if his captors were watching or not.  
  
His long, thin fingers ran over the bruised, torn body, taking in the numerous hurts. As his hands found the bone sticking out from the flesh he felt himself pale. A fresh wave of guilt washed over him.  
  
//This is all my fault. I should have paid closer attention that night. I could, I should have prevented this. I am so sorry my friend please forgive me.\\  
  
He began to talk out loud, begging that his friend would not fault him, although not blaming him if he did.  
  
"Please mellonamin, forgive me, I am sorry, amin hiraetha." (I am sorry)  
  
As their leader motioned them forward, Limidon and Neonatal grasped Legolas's arms and drug him out of his dark cell, almost releasing him as the elf struggled violently to stay with his friend.  
  
The commotion the prince made woke the final two occupants of the dank prison. As Elrohir raised his head from his pillow in the form of Elladan's stomach, he scarcely caught the retreating form of his golden haired friend.  
  
As this thought registered he realised that he must have fallen asleep whilst waiting for his brother to be returned. This was an occurrence that was hardly known to happen to the Nolder elves who rarely fell asleep with out meaning to.  
  
As he moved his older brother also woke and was as equally surprised to find that he had fallen asleep. As his eyes travelled quickly round the tiny chamber he spied the small form of his little brother.  
  
With a cry of angst he reached his side, joined rapidly by Elrohir. Like Legolas they checked his body, soon coming to rest on the broken ribs, and one in particular that protruded from the human's body.  
  
Elrohir gasped as he saw the gleaming bone, now tinged a pale red from the warm, sticky blood that flowed freely from the gaping wound. Hurriedly tearing a strip of cloth from his already ripped and tattered tunic, he pressed it against the hole in his adopted brother's side. Elrohir tore another piece of material from his own shirt to bind the fabric to his youngest brother's midsection.  
  
They then set about tending to Aragorn's other cuts and bruises with whatever limited supplies they had. Dougil's men had thankfully not taken their packs which contained all their herbs, although they had, naturally, taken their weapons.  
  
As Elrohir coated the final bruise with a generous layer of the cream he had prepared from the herbs, Elladan began the tedious job of cleaning the ranger's 'cut' on his chest.  
  
Removing the makeshift bandage from earlier, Elladan got his twin to hold on to Estel tightly. He knew this would be painful, and he wished with all his heart that he didn't have to do it. But he also knew that if he left it, it would become a lot more painful and most likely in infected.  
  
As predicted Aragorn let out a low moan, trying in vain to get away from the firm hands that held, keeping him from escaping this new pain.  
  
"I am sorry Estel, but we have to do this. Please calm down, it will be over soon" Elladan begged his brother to relax and not make this any harder than it was. Closing his eyes he took a shuddering breath, vowing to get revenge on the man that had caused his brother this pain, and was with no doubt doing the same thing to one of his best friends.  
  
Thinking of Legolas would not help Estel get better and he once more bent down to clean the wounds. He hated to think of what shape the prince would be in when he returned. They had done this to Estel, what would they do to the elf that could keep his consciousness for a lot longer than the human, and therefore could endure the beating for much longer.  
  
Elladan sent a silent prayer to the Valor, pleading that they would keep his friend from too much harm at the hands of their captor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the blonde elf was dragged struggling into the small room, Doulgil picked up the whip from where it lay forgotten on the floor, fingering the weapon he had used on his last victim, still stained with the Dunedan's blood.  
  
He decided to start simply with the defiant elf, and work his way up. As he was chained, kneeling, to the floor, Legolas glared up at the human in front of him, quickly taking in the table of weapons and the pool of blood he was being forced to sit in. His friend's blood to be exact.  
  
"You will die for this. I swear to you that you will pay for all the pain you have inflicted on my friends, and believe me, I never break my promises."  
  
And Doulgil did believe him. Something in the icy blue orbs that stared deep into his held the pledge of death. He shuddered. But he still wasn't put off. If only they would tell him what he wanted to know, then they wouldn't have to go through all this pain.  
  
He sighed. He should have know they would be stubborn. //Oh well\\ he thought //as long as I get the information need, I will go on for ever.\\ So thinking he brought the whip down, watching as it curled round the elf's chest, tearing through the rags that were once a tunic and leaving scorching red strips of burning flesh as it released it hold and uncurled, only to strike at the elf again. And again.  
  
But eventually he grew bored of the whip and returned it once more to the table. He had been working on his weapons for a little over a month, ever since his younger brother's death.  
  
At last his hand rested on one of his favourite devices. It was an oil like substance, kept in a waterskin flask. At a glance it appeared perfectly harmless. Even at a closer look it showed no intention of harm. But when you touched it... As Doulgil lifted it up he was careful not to let any spill on his hand, knowing the effect it would have.  
  
He and his brother had discovered this thick liquid in one of the many caves surrounding their childhood home. When Souldil had been alive.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Doulgil chased his brother into the cave. They had been planning to explore this particular cave for weeks now and the older brother was not about to let his little brother go in there heedlessly.  
  
Their father had warned them of the dangers lying in the cave. As they wandered through the vast passages they heard the sound of tinkling water dripping down the rocks into a small pool. Deciding to see how it came to be there, they followed the sound, walking through even more stone passageways.  
  
At last they came to an almost hall like cave and there they found the source of the sound. Souldil ran forward and knelt by the pool. He dipped both hands into the water, planning to collect the water in his cupped palms so he could drink it.  
  
But as his fingers entered the puddle, he drew them back with a yell. His hands were bright red, and already there were white blisters forming. As soon as Souldil had touched it, the liquid had reacted, the substance burning as though it were fire.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Doulgil had gone back to the cave and had re-found the water, prepared for when he found his brother's murderer. He smiled sadly at the memory, remembering how he had hurried his brother home, who in turn complained that his brother was 'mothering' him too much and that he was fine. But that claim was ruined by the pain shed tears that rolled down his little brother's pale face.  
  
Dougil's face turned steely again as he realised that he would never be able to hear Souldil's voice or see his face again. He pulled gloves over his rough, calloused hands for precaution as he soaked a rag with the oily substance.  
  
He grinned as he approached the panting elf whose own blood had swiftly joined that of his friend's on the floor. So far he had not been able to get a sound out of the elf; he was much more resilient than the human. But that wouldn't last for long. His smile grew wider.  
  
He stopped in front of the prince and spoke, once more trying to get the information he so dearly desired.  
  
"Tell me, where is he. You could prevent all this pain if only you would tell me where this murderer is. I do not like inflicting pain on others, believe me, but if it is the only way to avenge the death of my brother, I would do it gladly. This is your final warning elf, tell me what I want to hear and you can go free."  
  
Legolas severely doubted this. The man obviously enjoyed every moment of pain he brought on his prisoners, whether he really did want to avenge his brother, or if he was just bored. Taking a deep breath, Legolas lifted his head and spoke through bruised, swollen lips, his voice rough.  
  
"I will never betray my friend. Your brother's life was only taken due to the fact that he was stupid enough to try and take the life of another" Now, this was probably the most foolish thing Legolas could have said in his current situation.  
  
"Your brother deserved death for the greedy, selfish way he was prepared to trade the freedom of another living being for useless pieces of gold." Then again, maybe it was only the second stupidest thing he could have said.  
  
Doulgil stepped forwards, eyes blazing. How dare he, how dare he. He rubbed the cloth fiercely into the elf's numerous cuts that could be found on any part of the prince's back. He laughed mirthlessly as the elf stiffened, the fiery pain spreading through his body, robbing him of all breath.  
  
He couldn't remember when he had suffered pain as bad as this. His back felt as if it was on fire. Fire that ran through his veins, consuming his whole body. Legolas clenched his teeth. Why was he doing this? He must know by now that they wouldn't betray Taradin.  
  
The pain hadn't even gone when the oil was once more rubbed into his system. The elf couldn't bare it any longer. He finally let out a choked cry that was quickly followed by many others.  
  
Doulgil smiled in satisfaction. It was working perfectly. At last the flask was empted of all its contents. Doulgil was openly surprised that the elf had even lasted this long.  
  
Legolas could hardly breathe. It felt like all the skin on his back had been burned. He didn't know how he could hurt in so many different places at the same time. For Eru's sake he didn't know if it was possible to hurt this much on just one part of his back. What had been in that flask?  
  
He tried to re-gather his strength but knew that he was failing miserably. So much for elven endurance. He just wanted to sleep for the next hundred years; he couldn't bare the thought of any more pain.  
  
Rocking back on his heels Doulgil raised an amused eyebrow as his captive slumped against his bonds, unable to do anything apart from breathing. And even that was becoming difficult.  
  
Shaking his head, Doulgil reached forward and grasped the elf by the chin. He forced Legolas's head upwards until he was looking straight at his captor. And yet, even though he was barely conscious, Legolas met the gaze fully, never once adverting his eyes.  
  
Eyes that were, yes, filled with pain, but also an almost calm sense of anger. An emotion that showed that the elf wanted nothing more than to rip the man in front of him into a million pieces, and yet was patient enough to wait until he was perfectly ready too. Ready to inflict on the man a death so raw and well deserved that he would gladly wait 1000 years to bring it upon him.  
  
Doulgil dropped his own gaze in disgust, letting loose his hold on the elf. He stood up, then in one swift movement bent down and backhanded the elf roughly across the face, once more sending the prince into the blissful world of unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taradin re-read the letter in his hands before passing it over to Aneol who read it as well, a look of puzzlement flittering across his face.  
  
"What do you think he means, 'a stranger clothed in black'?"  
  
"I don't know" Taradin sighed, running a rough hand over his face.  
  
"But I suppose we should go and check it out."  
  
The letter the two hunters were now discussing had arrived at their camp not 5 minutes before in the hands of a messenger from the town of Frisdan. Said messenger was standing to the side, obviously waiting for a reply. The note had been written by the mayor of the town, Eon Claster, who Taradin knew fairly well.  
  
The letter had contained news of a mysteries stranger that had come to their town not six days previous, searching for someone, though no one knew who. He had now taken up refuge in one of the half ruined watch towers, whose only room's that were still intact were a few small quarters and the dungeons.  
  
The mayor had written asking, no begging, them to come and investigate as apparently this man had been hassling the townsfolk and scaring the women and children. Taradin had snorted at this. He knew Eon and his ways, and no doubt he was feeling just as intimidated by this man as he had said the women were. He was just trying to find an easy way out of making decisions. What better way to get rid of the problem than to dump it on some unsuspecting hunters who had absolutely no training in this area of work.  
  
Taradin scribbled a hasty reply on the back of the note saying that they were on their way, before handing it to the envoy and walking off to help break up their camp.  
  
As he bent down to clear away ant ash left from the fire, his adopted son, Garith, came over to him.  
  
"Are we leaving again father? I thought you said we were to stay here for a while"  
  
"I know my son but something has come up. We are to leave for the town of Frisdan at once to sort out some business".  
  
"And I am coming too aren't I." Garith crossed his arms, prepared to argue if his father disagreed.  
  
"To Frisdan, yes. But depending on what it is that so troubles the mayor, you may not be able to accompany me everywhere."  
  
Garith squinted at his father, trying to work out if he had got his way or not. Upon deciding that he had, he joined his father in trying to cover all traces that there had actually been a camp here. Although it would never fool an elf or even a ranger, to the common mans eyes there were no visible tracks to indicate their short stay.  
  
Taradin wasn't to sure why the mayor had even called on him, it was custom for the ranger's to take an interest in problems that may result in the harming of innocent people. Although, he supposed, that one man didn't really pose that much of a threat, and therefore was too small a worry to risk involving the ranger's, who, despite the many ways they helped and protected the little towns, were still regarded as 'dangerous folk.' And he had the most un-nerving feeling that the mayor was keeping something from him.  
  
At last the small group of hunters were ready for departure. Taradin shouldered his pack, watching put for his quiver and bow, and lead the march to Frisdan where they would find out what this menace was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neonatal and Tongil entered the damp, shadowy cell to find their two elven prisoners that still remand there tending to the human's cuts. But the two hunters chose to ignore this as they each walked over to one of the twins and tried to pull them to their feet.  
  
Elladan hadn't even registered the two men until they had both suddenly latched on to him and his brother and attempted to remove them from their brother's side. The older twin wrenched his arm free of Tongil's grip and shoved the man away from him. Even in his weakened state he still had plenty of strength in him.  
  
He turned round to find that Elrohir had done the same thing before he dropped to his knees again and resumed cleaning Aragorn's arm as if nothing had happened. Tongil just stared at his prisoner before he rushed forward and aimed a kick at the elf.  
  
Even with his elven reflexes Elladan didn't move in time to dodge the blow which caught him square in the ribs. Elrohir jumped forward to help his older brother when Neonatal joined his friend and began attacking the elves as well. He took a moment to yell up the corridor before aiming a punch at Elrohir's face who had barely enough time to dodge.  
  
It was worrying, Elladan thought, at how much enjoyment they got out of harming them. They just loved the sense of power and took advantage of it at the slightest chance, no matter who it hurt. Literally. He suppressed another groan.  
  
Unfortunately Neonatal's shout had attracted attention as planned and the two hunters were quickly joined by Fidelio, Piscean and Hindemith. Limidon was still with his leader with Legolas.  
  
With the new help Elladan and Elrohir were soon on the floor, gasping for breathe as they were punched repeatedly in the stomach and kicked on head. Elladan knew that at least half of his finally healing cuts that he had sustained from the sadistic leader had been re-opened again, and with no little amount of pain.  
  
They were dragged, only half conscious, out of the dungeon that they had spent the last few nights in, and hauled down the corridor. Hindemith kicked open the door to a room about ten meters from the original room and heaved Elrohir over to the far corner before him dropping none to gently and walked over to the door, stepping on Elladan who was in the way.  
  
Neonatal stood in the doorway, about to close the door when he caught the youngest twin's eye, something he later regretted. In those eyes was such fury the human has never seen before. The icy blue eyes burned into his containing, smouldering with fiercely heated rage. The hunter dropped his gaze in a matter of seconds. He began to question whether keeping these elves locked up and harming their brother and friend was such a wise idea. With these doubts forming in his mind he slammed the heavy oak door behind him and pulled the rusty bolts across it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taradin blinked, trying to see past the heavy sheets of rain that was currently descending on them. He would have loved nothing better than to stop and put up camp, but if he were to make it to Frisdan by tomorrow, as he had said in the note, than they would have to carry on, however uncomfortable it was.  
  
At his side Garith was also battling on, muttering curses that sounded an awful lot like...Dwarvish. When he got his hands on that dreadful ranger and his elf friends. Teaching his son swearwords, and dwarvish ones at that.  
  
Aneol stared at his leader and son who were walking side by side both muttering curses in It seemed some strange language. Although whereas Garith was grumbling about the weather, Taradin appeared to be swearing at Strider, the twins, and prince Legolas. It seemed that Taradin wasn't past using Dwarvish himself. It was only his family that couldn't.  
  
Aneol shook his head. It was at times like this when he questioned his leader's sanity. And it seemed that Taradin was rubbing off on his son. He shook his head again, oblivious to the stares he was also garnering.  
  
Eventually though the sodden group reached the gates to Frisdan and Taradin looked up in surprise. He was so concentrated with his swearing that he hadn't realised how close they were. He quickly redirected his gaze to the guard who was peering out of a spy hole half way up the wooden gate.  
  
The guard peered out suspiciously, not used to opening the gates past sun set. And he said so,  
  
"'Ere, it ain't normal like for folks to be out this late. What's your business then eh, an' no lies mister. Come on, I 'aven't got all day to stan' aroun'."  
  
"Peace, we have come on request of your mayor, and I have with me a letter from Eon to show to anyone that I may cross who is has reason to believe that I am a threat. I will get it for you if you wish"  
  
"No, no, ain't no need for that now, you just come o' in."  
  
With a slight smile Taradin stepped through he now open gates, followed closely with the rest of his group who were eager to get into the warmth. Due to his numerous visits to the town Taradin knew where all the best inns were so set off straight down one of the many roads, heading for the 'Headless Orc'.  
  
Taradin was almost sure that he had heard a sigh of relief as he pushed open the inn doors and stepped into the gratefully warm tavern that was filled with all ready rowdy customers and the overwhelming scent of ale, cheese and men.  
  
Walking up to the bar he requested the use of six of the barman's rooms and 7 ales. As an after thought he asked that one of those ales to be only a half pint, to which Garith protested loudly.  
  
Taradin just smiled fondly at his son before ignoring him completely and walking over to the table his men had quickly occupied. Garith turned back as if making to change the order when he stopped, as if he were recalling a sudden memory, before wincing, rubbing the back of his neck as if remembering pain there and quickly joining his father at the table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taradin lay on his back, staring up at the dark ceiling, not used to the comfort of pillows and a soft mattress beneath him. He thought over his plans for the next day, namely which consisted of seeing the mayor.  
  
He was still troubled over the secrecy of the letter. What wasn't Eon telling him? He knew all his questions answered tomorrow but that didn't stop him worrying. He was no good at waiting. Strider was much better at that. He wondered how the ranger was. The last he had seen of him had been in the house of Elrond where he had just risen from collapsing despite his claims that he was perfectly healed from the Morgul poisoning.  
  
He smiled at the thought. Perhaps Strider wasn't very patient after all. On the bed next to him he could here his son murmuring in his sleep. He frowned as he tried to make sense of the words.  
  
"Where...goose...need egg...ahhhhhhhh...out...milk...how...have breakfast...no cheese...damn."  
  
Taradin was seriously considering getting the boy some psychological help. He couldn't help grinning though as he listened to more of his son's mumblings. He sighed; he was never going to get to sleep.  
  
He rolled over, trying to get comfortable, before finally giving up and jumping off his bed, leaving all but his blanket, and finally curling up on the nice hard floor, able to rest at last.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My heads full of thoughts  
Thoughts of you  
And I'm distracted so easily  
Thinking what to do  
So unsure so unfamiliar  
  
~~~~Delta Goodram~~~~~  
  
As Aragorn lay in what he supposed was darkness, he began to experience the pain of waking up after being beaten into unconsciousness. An experience in fact that he was very familiar with.  
  
He couldn't help but groan as all his aches and pains made them selves clear. After a moment or two he began to struggle to open his eyes, but they didn't seem to want to. The last time his eyes refused to listen to him was, as far as Aragorn could remember, the last time his father had drugged him.  
  
As he tried to loosen the glue that was apparently keeping his eyes closed, he heard the unwelcome sound of heavy footsteps. Heavy footsteps that appeared to be carrying, no dragging, an object along with them.  
  
Aragorn lay as still as he could when the men entered his cell and dropped the article they held next to the ranger. Giving a hoarse laugh one of the men kicked Aragorn to the side to make room for the elf they had just deposited.  
  
As they left Aragorn caught parts of their conversation.  
  
"Won't last...night...surprised...ranger did..."  
  
But what he heard was enough. He sat up straight, ignoring the pain that erupted all over his body and was at Legolas's side in a matter of seconds. He couldn't believe what was happening to them. He tried to check Legolas's pulse but his hand felt cold, so cold.  
  
He took a shuddery breath and rested two fingers on the prince's wrist. He almost cried in relief when he felt the faint throbbing of a pulse. He was alive. He gently pulled away the elf's ruined tunic so he could see to the wounds better. He knew the prince would be in a lot of pain when he woke. If he woke.  
  
"Legolas mellonamin, please be all right. Please, I will help you. Don't leave me."  
  
Aragorn reached out blindly for his pack, his gaze never once leaving the sight of his best friend. As he empted the contents he was dismayed at the lack of herbs. He realised that his brothers must have used them on him. No wonder he managed to sit up with minimum difficulty.  
  
At that thought he realised that his brother's weren't there. Dread flooded through his body. If they weren't here than they must be with...Doulgil. This was all his fault. It really was. This had all started because he had wanted to play a trick on his friend. His friend that may not even live to see another day, another summer. Legolas would be gone and he would be on his own with only his guilt for company. Thranduil would loose his only son and would have to go across to Valinor alone to tell his wife that their child was dead. Dead because of him, a mere mortal.  
  
With a shaking hand he set out what little supply's he had to make a poultice to place on Legolas's burns. Yet, he wasn't sure if it would be as effective as it should be, as on a closer inspection Aragorn had realised that these weren't normal burns caused by fire. They were something much different.  
  
As he rubbed the soothing gel into the red marks he suppressed the worry and panic he felt for his friend. He knelt in front of Legolas and tried to get him to wake. He should of by now. He was going to make it, whatever those men said.  
  
As he looked over the prone elf's body he could find the marks of the same whip that had been used on him, although they were barely visible under the inflamed skin. Despite his efforts, Aragorn knew that an infection had set in, and he was angry at his disability to help his best friend when he needed him most.  
  
He attempted once more to rouse his friend. At long last he felt some movement under his finger tips, other than the erratically beating heart. Legolas was moving. He was alive, he was going to make...he was alive...alive.  
  
He rocked back and forward gently, Legolas's head rested in lap. He had done all he could for the beaten elf and now all he could do was wait. Time would tell whether or not he would breathe the air again.  
  
At last exhaustion settled over the weary human, and never once moving his best friend from where he lay, the ranger fell into a deep sleep; nothing short of Legolas moving would wake him. 


	6. chappie 6

Disclaimer: The following characters which I have already used in previous chapters without permission belong to Cassia and Sio: Celeboril, Taradin, Garith, Ranien and Trelan.  
  
Friendship is rare  
Do you know what I'm saying to you?  
Friendship is rare  
  
Tenacious D  
  
Aragorn let the tears run freely down his face as he held the lifeless body of his friend in his arms. He was gone. He was actually gone. Aragorn hadn't moved from the position he had been in when Legolas had taken his last breath. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it.  
  
He was dead.  
  
Aragorn woke with a start and grasped Legolas's wrist. Please, oh please. It was there, he could feel it, a pulse. It had only been a dream, Legolas was alive, he hadn't left him. None of it had been real.  
  
Apart from the tears. They were real, running down the human's dirty, beaten face, falling on to the face of his friend, the friend that had saved him so many times and was now laying in his arms. Legolas had a pulse; it was very faint and irregular, but still there. He had to hope.  
  
He was so caught up he didn't see the three men enter the room. Didn't feel the kicks and punches that two of the men rained on him. Didn't hear ther third man telling them to stop. Saying that beating the distraught ranger was not Dougil's orders, they were only to check to see if the elf lived.  
  
Fidelio and Piscean were reluctant to stop and in the end Neonatal had to send them away to keep them from harming the unresponsive ranger anymore. Neonatal moved slowly over to the two prisoner's side, tying to see if the elf was dead. As he knelt down by the captives he found himself suddenly up against the wall, two firm hands grasped tightly around his throat, keeping him pinned against the stone.  
  
"If you have come here to harm him again, you are very much mistaken. I won't let you touch him again. He is almost dead as it is; please won't you let him rest he does n-not have l-long left." Aragorn choked on his words.  
  
Neonatal watched the rage that had been in the man's eyes turn to one of great sadness and grief. He could hear the pain in the human's voice, but not from the wounds. This pain came from having to watch a loved one die in front of your eyes.  
  
Aragorn slowly released the hunter and returned back to Legolas's side checking to see if he had woken, this movement was very familiar now, he had done it so many times, each negative answer pulling him further and further towards the edge of the deep pit of despair he was balancing on.  
  
Neonatal stared in silence. He had done this. He had reduced the high spirited man he had captured two weeks ago into this. Living in fear that his friend would die, pleading to his tormenters to leave them alone.  
  
Whatever doubt's he had had about what he was planning to do next disappeared at once. With a soft smile playing across his lips he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package. Dropping next to the ranger once more he ripped it open and spilled the contents on to the floor.  
  
He worked quickly, gathering the debris that littered the tiny cell. He piled it into a heap, and, taking out two pieces of flint, struck them together until the sparks set the wood alight, the bright flames casting shadows on the walls. He then pulled two more objects which consisted of a small pot and a flask of water.  
  
He set the pot on top of the small fire once it was filled with water and then went to check that the door was shut. As Aragorn watched in amazement he crushed some of the herbs, blew on them, and sprinkled them into the merrily boiling water. Almost at once the carming scent of Athelas filled the room, easing Aragorn's troubled mind.  
  
They could not tell if it was having any affect on Legolas but Aragorn prayed that it was. Taking a cloth Neonatal dipped it into the Athelas and gently began to clean Legolas's wounds again.  
  
Aragorn couldn't speak. He didn't understand what was happening. Why was this man helping him? He opened his mouth, about to ask, when Neonatal shoved some more herbs into his hands, instructing him to make a salve to prevent any more infection from setting in.  
  
Neonatal himself began to make up the only know remedy for the oil that had been used on the elf. It was lucky that Doulgil had told him. In fact, it was only him and Limidon that did know, besides Doulgil of course. The lotion soothed the irritated skin around the red marks and when rubbed in, fought against the burning chemicals in the oil and helped cool it down.  
  
After Aragorn had spread his ointment over the prince's back, Neonatal laid his own balm on, before binding the burns up with fresh bandages, also from his coats pocket. When he had finished he stood up, and was about to leave when Aragorn stopped him.  
  
"Why did you help? If your leader finds out he will kill you"  
  
Neonatal stared at the man. He himself wasn't even sure why he had done it. Looking back at the ranger he replied,  
  
"Because I do not want the death of an innocent elf hanging over my head. Because I do not want you have to go through the same heartache of losing a friend that I had to. I know how it feel's to lose some one very close. And so does Doulgil. Yet we all have different ways of reacting to it. He wants revenge, I only wish to prevent any one else from experiencing that loss."  
  
"I have left you the rest of the liniment; replace the old lotion with it in 4 hours. I can not promise you that it will save your friend, but I will hope and pray."  
  
This time he did depart, leaving an astonished ranger behind. He knew what would happen if Doulgil did find out, yet strangely, he didn't care. All he knew is that he couldn't have let the elf die, not with a free conscience. As he walked away from the dark dungeon, he couldn't help but smile as he thought of the deep friendship that had so obviously built between the tow races.  
  
Taradin consulted his crudely drawn map again, sighing. He was positive now. His meeting with Eon had been perfectly normal, or at least it would have been if one of the mayor's servants hadn't come in, seen Taradin, and said,  
  
"I see you have found the man that the dark strang..." Before he was cut off by the mayor furiously shaking his head. He wondered what the half finished sentence meant. He had tried to corner the servant later, but every time he spotted him, the servant would disappear.  
  
Turing round to face Aneol, he said,  
  
"The old watch tower should be just beyond the trees"  
  
Aneol nodded in answer. After a moments pause he asked,  
  
"How did you get Garith to stay behind?" It had obviously been a much asked question.  
  
"Ah, yes" Taradin turned slightly pink. He had only got his son to stay behind by blackmailing him, and he was sure Aneol wouldn't approve. Oh well he thought I'll make it up to him when we get back.  
  
In the end it had been decided that only Taradin and Aneol would go to visit the new arrival to the out skirts of Frisdan. They had left at dawn and were, finally, nearing the end of the journey.  
  
Taradin stared up at the crumbling building. Motioning Aneol forward, they both climbed the moss covered steps and walked cautiously into the stone courtyard. There was only one wall that was still fully intact, and even that looked as though it would fall over any second. There was moss and lichen coating the paving stones and ivy clinging to all the walls and creeping across what little roof sheltered the nearest corner.  
  
Weeds poked up between the cracks and seemed to climb their legs, wrapping their around their boots. The two companions struggled to move forward and eventually Taradin was forced to cut the weeds away from him if he was to get any where.  
  
He debated whether to call out or not when he heard footsteps coming from a far corner. Behind a shelter of ivy there were more steps, this time leading down wards, and hurrying up them was a dark haired man. He was wearing a dark brown tunic and similar leggings. Slung around his shoulders was a heavy cloak.  
  
As Doulgil reached the courtyard he stopped and lifted his eyes, staring hard at the two men that dared enter the watch tower. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He would find out what they wanted then send them off. He couldn't let the towns folk get any more suspicious than they all ready were or they would spoil his whole plan.  
  
Steeling himself he took another deep breath.  
  
"What, may I ask, brings two hunters like yourselves to this old watch tower. If you are looking for a place to spend the night, the town of Frisdan is but 7 miles to the east" he said softly in what would have been a friendly manner, was it not for the dangerous glint in his eyes.  
  
"We have not come for accommodation. We have been sent by the mayor of Frisdan to enquire about your business in these parts as it appears that you have been hassling a number of people."  
  
"That was not my intent at all. I was merely asking if any one had happened to witness the murder of my dear brother whose life was taken in that very town."  
  
"I am very sorry to hear about your loss, but surely you just asking questions could not have created such a disturbance as it has done."  
  
Doulgil resisted the urge to yell at them to leave and shove them down the steps himself. . It looked like these infuriating men weren't going to leave any time soon. He thought quickly before deciding to try and use his brother as an excuse.  
  
"Look" he said, interrupting Taradin,  
  
"Do you think you could come back tomorrow. My brother's death is still very fresh to me and you asking questions is not going to help much. But if you do come back later I may be able to handle it better."  
  
Taradin eyed the man suspiciously for a moment before saying,  
  
"Yes, of course. We will come back tomorrow around midday. Good night." Taking one last glance around they walked back out of the courtyard, planning to camp in the nearby woods so they wouldn't have to make the long trip back to the tower.  
  
As they left, another man came up the stairs and stood next to Doulgil.  
  
"So you are letting him go after all?" Limidon asked, confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Of course, you do not recognise him. The man with the green tunic was Taradin. Souldil's murderer."  
  
Elrond stalked through the house, searching for either Glorfindel of Celeboril, he didn't care who. As he rounded a corner, he caught sight of a blonde haired elf disappearing quickly round the corner.  
  
Growling, Elrond sped up, breaking into a fast run and astonishing a number of elves that he past, all them wondering what their lord was doing, racing around his home like a 100 year old elfling.  
  
As Glorfindel rushed past the kitchen he skidded to a halt, sliding a few feet on the polished floors. He grabbed hold of the door frame as he flew past and dragged himself in, before darting over to Celeboril and pulling him through the side door, leading out into the courtyard.  
  
"What are you doing" Celeboril asked, wondering what on middle earth the famous elf lord was up to now.  
  
"Quick, Elrond has woken up and he just saw me."  
  
Celeboril's already pale face turned almost white at this news. A sound behind caused them to turn round, take one glance at the murderous look on their lord's face, and clasp their hands together in a silent prayer.  
  
Elrond stood in front of them, eyes narrowed and his mouth in one thin, straight line.  
  
"Explain"  
  
"Er...yes...you see..."  
  
"Erm...well...you were just so tired so we uh..."  
  
"Um...thought you could do with a rest..."  
  
"So we..."  
  
"DECICED TO DRUG ME!?!?!?" Elrond yelled.  
  
"Well, well, well Lord Elrond. May I ask who drugged you and why you are currently shouting at you chief adviser and servant?  
  
Elrond looked up to see an old man with a flowing grey beard, thick bushy eyebrows over hanging two twinkling blue eyes almost hidden under the wide brim of a pointy blue hat.  
  
"M-Mithrandir" Elrond faltered.  
  
"What are you doing here."  
  
"It is nice to see you too old friend. And you haven't answered my question"  
  
"Because...well...you see." Elrond trailed off unable to give him an answer.  
  
With a sigh Gandalf decided he really didn't want to know and followed the now much more dignified lord into his home. He realised that he wasn't a bit surprised when Glorfindel and Celeboril disappeared as soon as the entered the house, and that Lord Elrond shot them a look that clearly said he would get them later. He could see where Elladan and Elrohir got it from.  
  
"Two weeks you say?"  
  
"Yes" Elrond paced back and forwards, hands clasped tightly behind his back.  
  
"I know I should calm down but then I know them."  
  
"I see" Gandalf looked out the window, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"I suppose I should go and find out what there up to then"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well you can't go, obviously, so that leaves me. I will go in the morning"  
  
"But..."  
  
Gandalf held up a weatherworn hand,  
  
"Now don't argue. You have every right to be worried about them, considering their past adventures and need someone to check on them. Namely me. I will bring them all back to you in one piece."  
  
As Elrond raised a disbelieving eyebrow he added quickly,  
  
"Well, maybe with a few missing pieces. We'll see"  
  
He bid Lord Elrond good night and left the study. There was no need for him to pack and he could leave at first light.  
  
Taradin tapped Aneol again, growing impatient; he had never met a man who liked his sleep more than Aneol. Nothing short of a war could wake him when he was in one of his moods, which he seemed to be in right now. He had had very little sleep the night before and intended to make the most of the morning.  
  
Taradin tried tapping him a bit harder. Aneol lay perfectly still and Taradin had just leaned over once more when a large hand short up and pushed him over, rolling him out of the tent flap.  
  
As Taradin leaped up and dusted himself off he was sure he could hear his friend giggling.  
  
That's it he thought, filling a pot with water from the nearby stream, he has asked for it  
  
He moved back into the tent and decided he would give Aneol one last chance.  
  
"Wake up; we have to leave now if we are to make it on time. This is your last warning...very well" He picked up the bucket, and with a grin, chucked the whole lot over his sleeping companions face.  
  
"Bluhhhhhhhh" Aneol shot up, eyes wide, his golden brown tresses plastered to his head. He quickly took in the soaked bed clothes, the now empty bucket, and his disappearing friend. With a low growl he leapt up, wide awake, and grabbed his own water flask, prepared for revenge.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Two thoroughly drenched humans wandered slowly into a deserted campsite, one holding a now empty waterskin flask, and the other a small pot. As they began packing up the camp it was obvious to see that they were both sulking.  
  
As Aneol cleared up the remains of the last night fire, he picked up a small piece of the charred wood and threw it deftly at the turned back of his friend, before once more working innocently at the fire.  
  
Taradin looked up in surprise as something hit him gently on the small of his back. He glanced up at the sky before his gaze rested on his friend. He scowled at the bent form and went to retrieve the stick, planning to throw it back when he caught sight of the sun and realised how late they were.  
  
He bundled the tent up quickly and called out to Aneol to hurry up as well. In the rush there fight was all but forgotten. In less than 2 minutes they were off, taking long strides and shifting their packs to more comfortable positions on their backs, moving swiftly to make up for lost time.  
  
As the neared the watch tower for the second time, Taradin felt an undistinguishable feeling of dread fall over him. He turned to Aneol and could tell by the look on his face that he felt the same.  
  
Giving his companion a wry grin Aneol turned his attention back to the gloomy building in front of him. As he did so he was sure he saw a dark shadow slipping back and the glint of sunlight catching on metal.  
  
Shaking his head he decided he must be imagining it and ran to catch up with Taradin who hadn't waited for him. As he went forward, he saw Taradin suddenly stop and stiffen. Frowning, he sped up, and when he reached his friends side, he saw what had made Taradin freeze.  
  
In a semi-cycle in front of the two friends were five men. Standing in the middle was Doulgil with a very smug, very pleased grin on his face. On either side were two men, each one with a crossbow trained on the two of them. They stood staring at each other for a few moments before Doulgil stepped forward.  
  
"Well Taradin, I see we finally meet. You thought you could hide your identity from me yesterday, but luckily one of men recognised you."  
  
"What?" Taradin asked, confused.  
  
"And how do you know my name."  
  
"You don't even remember do you" Doulgil snarled.  
  
"You don't care and just think of him as another victim of your ruthless, heartless killings."  
  
"What? I..." Taradin couldn't finish due to Doulgil slamming him against the wall.  
  
"Don't you dare answer me back. You will soon regret the day you ever met me and my brother."  
  
Letting go his hold around the Taradin's neck, Doulgil turned and stalked back to his men, motioning to two of them as he did.  
  
"Bring him. Kill the other."  
  
Aneol had barely resisted what the man had said before he heard the twanging of an arrow and the swoosh as it rushed through the air. He tried to jump to the side, but not before he felt the arrow head embed itself just below his left shoulder. He looked down in surprise, he was sure he would miss the arrow. In fact he knew he had. That when he remembered the second man.  
  
Aneol tried to blink through the grey and yellow spots clouding his vision and could barely see Taradin being pulled away, his friend fighting to reach his side before he slumped over and hit the ground with a dull thud and everything went dark.  
  



	7. Chappie 7

Disclaimer: The following characters which I have already used in previous chapters without permission belong to Cassia and Sio: Celeboril, Taradin, Garith, Ranien and Trelan.  
  
Part 7 of a story that still doesn't have a name  
  
Gandalf bent down again. He could just barely make out the faint imprint of a boot, most likely belonging to the ranger, he thought. He was still tracking the three elves and human and had become rather bemused at the number of glades they had come across and had apparently turned down.  
  
When he looked up he caught sight of a piece of rope hanging from a tree close to what Gandalf guessed was a glade as he couldn't see it clearly. He pulled on the rope and saw that it had been wrapped tightly round the branch. It appeared someone had tied the tree's bough's back.  
  
He immediately thought of Aragorn, but shook his head. Even the ranger wouldn't do some thing as stupid as that. Would he? The wizard shook his head again. He pushed his way through a rather large bush and finally had a clear view of the small dell. When he did he couldn't help raising an eyebrow.  
  
At the far end of the open space was a half collapsed tent, the contents spilling out of the flap. In the middle was the remains of a small fire, the ashes scattered around it, a sword lying across it, appearing to be the source which put it out. There where hundreds of footprints crisscrossing over each other and adding to the confusion. He could see several arrows sticking out of the ground and trees and a small ivory handled knife lying carelessly on the floor.  
  
Mithrandir stooped and picked it up. He recognised it at once as being one of the twin knifes Prince Legolas of Mirkwood always carried. He frowned and pocketed it, meaning to return it to its rightful owner as soon as possible. He also sheathed the sword, recognising it as the one Aragorn used.  
  
On a closer inspection of the ground Gandalf could make out the prints of a scuffle that had obviously taken place. As far as he could make out, there had been four members of the camp, obviously Lord Elladan, Lord Elrohir, Prince Legolas and Aragorn, when they had been attacked and captured. One of them had been held kneeling on the ground, two more held standing up to the side, and a fourth being held by two men. He could also make out that there had been another man standing at the edge of the glade most likely during the fight.  
  
He couldn't help feeling rather disturbed at these new findings. It appeared that Lord Elrond had had reasons to worry after all. He had another quick look round the rest of the camp, making sure he hadn't missed anything, before picking up the trail again and heading off back into the woods.  
  
Garith glanced at the door of his small room again. Where is he? he thought frustrated he said he'd see me as soon as he came back. YESTERDAY.  
  
He got up and went to the door, his hand resting on the cool, metal handle, when he heard a voice outside. He recognised it to be that of the barman. He was talking to someone.  
  
"There ain't been any elves in this part that I can remember. 'Less they been sold for slaves. But if any one can help ye it be Taradin, I heard he be friends with a few of them, even the elf lord in that little valley yonder."  
  
Frowning, Garith threw open the door, he wondered who would be looking for his father or his friends. He almost laughed at the surprised expression on the barman's face who had been about to knock. But his attention was quickly turned to the man standing next to him.  
  
"Mithrandir!" He cried.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why does everyone say that" Gandalf muttered, walking past the boy and into the small room. He glared at the barman who was still standing at the door, clearly surprised that the young boy had recognised the old man in the cloak, and said man quickly drew it shut. Gandalf sat down on the bed, looking pleased at the reaction to his stare, and laid down his withered staff.  
  
Garith pulled a chair over to Gandalf and sat on it, expecting Gandalf to explain why he was in Frisdan. But it appeared that Gandalf enjoyed making the boy wait as he didn't speak for a few, long minutes. Finally he opened his mouth and spoke in his deep voice.  
  
"Where is your father, Taradin, for I wish to speak to him about a rather urgent matter" Garith sighed at the reply, obviously Gandalf had no intention of responding to his question. At least not yet.  
  
"He has gone to see a stranger at the old watchtower on the hill. He should have been back a day ago."  
  
"Hhm" Gandalf frowned. After finding the empty camp yesterday, he had managed to follow the tracks to an old crumbling building about 7 miles away, most likely the watch tower Garith had mentioned. He had come to the town of Frisdan to see if some how one of the four had made it there or if anyone had seen anything.  
  
He hadn't ventured into the watch tower on his own as he had no idea how many there were or how armed and skilled they were. But no one had noticed anything, and now it seemed that the only person that may have been able to help him had also been captured. Turning back to Garith he asked,  
  
"Did your father take any one with him?"  
  
"Yes, one man, Aneol. Why? What's wrong."  
  
Gandalf was silent for a moment, wondering if he should tell Garith all he knew. Finally he decided to tell the boy only what he needed to know.  
  
"You remember Strider, don't you? And his three friends, the elves."  
  
Garith nodded.  
  
"Well, I think they have been captured by a group of men for some un-known reason and are being held up at the watch tower. And I think that your father has now been captured as well"  
  
Garith gave a small gasp and sat back in his chair.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"I am going to get some men together and go rescue them. I will leave tomorrow."  
  
"I'm coming with you!"  
  
Gandalf raised an amused eyebrow.  
  
"And do you really think I am going to let you"  
  
Garith narrowed his eyes and sat back down, having leapt up when the wizard had denied his coming. He knew he was beaten. Unless... With a secret smile he nodded to the wizard who gave him a satisfied smile and left the room, heading for his own quarters.  
  
"Lord Elrond, as your chief advisor, I advise you to stop pacing as you are wearing the carpet thin. Lord Elrond!"  
  
"Very well" Elrond grunted. The elf lord, who had currently been stalking up and down over the rug in his bedroom, stopped ,walked over to his bed, and pulled out a small pack from beneath it and began stuffing clean tunics into."  
  
"My Lord I can not let you go." Glorfindel argued, knowing what Elrond planned.  
  
"They are my sons, not to mention Prince Legolas. I do not want the wrath of King Thranduil upon me."  
  
"That is all very well but who will look after Rivendell in your absence." Elrond merely raised an eyebrow and stared at the elf warrior.  
  
"Oh no. I will not. And you are not going."  
  
"You can not stop me from trying to find and possibly save my sons."  
  
"No, I can not. But I know a certain lady from Lorien who can. If I can not prevent you from leaving, the Lady of the Woods will."  
  
Elrond sighed and dropped down on his bed, the picture of defeat. Unknown to Glorfindel's eyes, Elrond gave a secret smile and nodded. The Balrog- slayer gave him a satisfied smile and left the room, heading for his own quarters.  
  
As soon as he had disappeared Elrond leapt back to his feet and hurried down the corridor in the opposite direction, heading for the healing rooms. From past experience with the four friends, Elrond knew to pack as many bandages, cloths, potion's and herbs as he could fit, and be prepared to get more.  
  
Elladan suddenly stilled, his hand frozen over his brothers head, who was asleep in his lap. The sounds of many pairs of feet could be heard rushing past them and up the stairs at the end of the passage. As the sounds faded, Elladan became aware of the presence of a lone human outside his cell. His eyes narrowed in hatred as he recognized the hunter who stepped boldly into the dark hole he had been forced to call his home for the past weeks.  
  
Doulgil smiled as he saw the fire burning in the elf's eyes. He walked slowly forward until he was only a few feet in front of his captives. There, he spoke,  
  
"I have brought you news of which you should be very happy. We have found the man we have been looking for. That means I have no more use of you. If you play right, you may even leave here alive. It's just unfortunate the other two brats didn't have as much will power."  
  
Doulgil grinned gleefully at the look of pure shock and horror on ther elder elf's face. He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise and carried on.  
  
"Didn't you realise why we moved you. Even I would not allow you to sleep with the dead. Although you may soon."  
  
He gave Elrohir a rough kick to his ribs, most of which Doulgil knew were broken. It was true; Elrohir was finding it harder and harder to go on. His pale skin was covered in bruises and lacerations, most of which he had received over the last few days to replace the fading old ones. It was getting more and more difficult for him to breath, and Elladan knew that it was only a matter of time until one of his twin brother's lungs was punctured.  
  
The light in the young elf's eyes was slowly dimming, and he was growing weaker each day. He needed the fresh air and the stars as much as Legolas did. Neither elf could last long without them. It was beginning to take its toll on Elladan to. It had taken a lot out of him to care for the younger elves and human. He had his own wounds that needed looking after, but he was always putting others first. It was both his strongest and weakest characteristic.  
  
"Well?" Doulgil demanded, he was still expecting more of a reaction.  
  
Elladan didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe that his brother and friend were dead, yet why would Doulgil lie. And what about Elrohir, he was failing his younger twin too. He had sworn on Arathorn's death that he would protect his son, and he had sworn to his own father that he would protect the younger twin. And what about Legolas. He had lost the Prince and undoubtedly broken the friendship that had once again been building between Mirkwood and Rivendell.  
  
He lowered his head until it was just touching Elrohir's. Doulgil noted with pleasure the way the once proud elf's shoulders slumped, and became the picture of defeat. He turned back to the door as he heard a low whistle. Ahh, so Taradin was returning. Without giving a backwards glance at the grief ridden elf, he strode powerfully through the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
Far away in his own little cell, Aragorn heard the faint echo of a door being thrown shut, before his attention was drawn back to the groaning elf in his arms. With a deep breath, the human began once more to clean the wounds. The ointment was working.  
  
Elrond winced as the stair let out a low creak. He glanced nervously up at the landing, expecting Glorfindel's bedroom door to be flung open at any second. He breathed a sigh of relief as several moments passed and nothing happened. He carried on down the stairs cautiously, although he couldn't help wondering what his sons would say if they saw him sneaking out of his own home.  
  
I must be mad he thought worriedly I'm actually scared of getting caught by my advisor. He shook his head before back tracking quickly as he realised he had passed the armoury. He stuck his head round the thick door to check it was empty of any elves, before silently fitting himself up with a sword, its sheath, and a bow and arrow, just in case.  
  
In a matter of seconds he was in the courtyard, pulling the door softly shut behind him. He knew where he was heading as Gandalf had sent back the horse he had borrowed to track the young friends back when he had reached Frisdan, with information of his where abouts. Elrond stood in the cold courtyard wondering whether or not to take a horse with him. On upon deciding to, he headed towards Wessalden stall.  
  
He gave her a quick pat as he slowly led her out of the stable, walking backwards. He started suddenly as he walked into something hard. Something hard with long, blonde hair. He winced as he realised that the only elf that lived in Rivendell with golden hair was Glorfindel. How had he managed to catch him. Taking a deep breath he spun round and looked down into the face of...Trelan?  
  
He raised an eyebrow as he saw a very guilty looking Ranien standing behind the short warrior. Both were holding horses.  
  
"What are you doing?" Elrond demanded, trying to look stern, and trying to hide the fact that he was also leading a horse.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ranien and Trelan said at the same time, failing just as dismally at looking innocent.  
  
Elrond narrowed his eyes and looked from side to side. Finally he looked at the two elves in front of him.  
  
"Won't tell if you don't"  
  
Ranien and Trelan raised their eyebrows at each other.  
  
"Agreed"  
  
The small group vaulted onto their horses and quickly trotted out of the courtyard and into the thick woods. They rode in silence for a few miles before lord Elrond spoke.  
  
"So, how were you planning to find your friends. Were you going to do the same as Mithrandir and just track them."  
  
"Oh...er..." Ranien licked his lips nervously.  
  
"We, erm, over heard you reading the message Mithrandir sent you on Narquelie and decided to go and help him."  
  
"Indeed" Elrond smiled slightly as he looked over at the two friends. Their friendship reminded him strongly of the one that had grown quickly and strongly between his son and Legolas.  
  
His eyes clouded slightly as his thoughts rested on his sons. What had happened to them. He jerked suddenly and his horse pulled to a stop. Elrond's eyes became hazy as he gazed into the trees, although they were not what he saw.  
  
The visions flashed before his eyes, showing the possible future. He saw a dark room with a lone figure slumped in the corner. The scene changed. It was the same man, being beaten. The man holding the whip suddenly stopped and grasped the captive by his chin, reviling his face...  
  
It changed again. It was another cell, this one holding two, identical prisoners, clasping each other, their blood mingling together. Elrond gasped, but the images carried on.  
  
He saw Aragorn, dirty and beaten, singing softly and heart wrenchingly to his best friend who lay still and broken in his arms. He saw the door being thrown open and Mithrandir stumbling in, clasping a bloody arm to his side, glimpsing Garith over his shoulder, supporting his father. A strange man was behind them, fighting away the other men, helping them.  
  
And then they were gone. Elrond looked up and heard Ranien calling his name, while Trelan supported him, keeping him from slipping off his horse. He held up a hand to stop the flow of worried questions coming form Ranien mouth, and balancing on his horse again.  
  
"What did you see" Trelan queried, he knew about the elf lord's foresight.  
  
"It does not matter, but we must make haste. Noro lim" he urged his horse faster, as the trio galloped through the woods, dodging the trees as the spend swiftly through them, determined to reach the town before day break in a couple of hours.  
  
Gandalf stood at his window, gazing down at the street below. He frowned, he was not sure how he would get help. He did not know any men in Frisdan, so was not prepared to ask for help from them. Yet he didn't want to send for help from Rivendell as he had no desire to worry Elrond ,as he did not yet know in what predicament the four were currently in.  
  
He barely noted the sounds of three horses clattering through the cobbled street under his window. He didn't even notice the three cloaked figures that passed through the doorway to the inn, although they saw him.  
  
A few moments later the door to his room was thrown open as the Lord of the Last Homely House strode in, followed closely by two younger elves, one noticeably shorter than the other.  
  
Gandalf raised an amused eyebrow as he saw Elrond adopt a look that he knew very well. It was the one he always wore when he was about to get into a large disagreement, and one that he was determined to win.  
  
Gandalf shook his head before Elrond could speak though.  
  
"Lord Elrond, I assure you that I am not about to object to your, rather timely, visit here. Indeed it is actually something of a good fortune. I believe I know of the whereabouts of your son's and the prince."  
  
A look of relief passed over Elrond's face, maybe his vision had been wrong after all.  
  
Gandalf sighed as he saw the fleeting look.  
  
"I am afraid there is more yet. They are, I believe, being held captive in the watchtower on the hill. Taradin is there also."  
  
Elrond closed his eyes. It all fitted in. He had saw Taradin being beaten, he had seen where his sons were, where Legolas was. The vision was coming true. Elrond's eyes took on a steely glint. He was going to stop this now. He would not let any more come true.  
  
He sent Ranien and Trelan downstairs to gather more supplies from the barman. As they left, Elrond told Gandalf what he had seen. Mithrandir nodded when he had finished.  
  
"Then it is essential that we set out as soon as possible" Gandalf walked over to the door and looked back at Elrond,  
  
"And that is now"  
  
Glorfindel stalked angrily through Rivendell, storming into each room and demanding the occupants of any information that they had on the whereabouts of Lord Elrond. He couldn't believe the elf had disobeyed him. When he got back...  
  
Glorfindel took a deep breath to calm his self. The way he was acting was un-seemly of an elf lord. He marched back to his study and sat down at his desk, finding a clean piece of parchment and his pen and ink well. He did not make idle threats. Lady Galadriel would not be pleased.  
  
Trelan stopped again. He was sure he heard it now. Stepping up to Ranien he whispered something in his ear. Ranien gave him a surprised look but nodded. Trelan took a quick look round before ducking silently into the undergrowth to his right, soon hidden from sight. The small company had decided against horses and were now travelling towards the watchtower swiftly on foot.  
  
As the rest of ther group moved quickly out of sight, Trelan stayed behind, waiting. And sure enough, after only a few minutes a small boy came into view, trying to move as quietly as possible, and therefore treading on every twig he came across. Trelan frowned as he realised that the boy was following his friends. He sheathed his sword as he now new the sounds he had heard were no real threat, but he moved up silently behind the spy.  
  
In one swift movement he had the struggling boy tightly in his arms. He spun him round so he was facing the elf.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Garith" he answered, scowling.  
  
"Let me go, I'm doing no harm"  
  
Trelan answered his mouth to reply, before Mithrandir, Elrond and Ranien came into his sight once more, having heard the noise and knowing that Trelan had stayed behind to 'check something out'.  
  
As Gandalf caught sight of the short elf holding the once more struggling boy, he let out a deep laugh.  
  
"You can let him go now Trelan, he is Taradin's son." Trelan looked just as much surprised as Garith did relived.  
  
"Now, what do you think you are doing, following us?"  
  
"I came to help my father"  
  
"I told you not to come"  
  
"But...well...uh" Garith looked down, he was sure Mithrandir was going to send him back.  
  
"Hmm, well, I suppose you will have to come with us then, it's too late for you to go back now. But don't think you're not in trouble, although I will leave the punishment to your father"  
  
Garith's looked back up. He grinned at the old wizard. As long as he wasn't being sent back. Gandalf nodded and looked up at the sky. There was not much light left of the day now, they had to hurry if they were to reach the watch tower before the night.  
  
"Come now, we must move swiftly"  
  
Garith sped up to keep time with Gandalf.  
  
"Do you have a plan for tomorrow"  
  
"Yes, and you are in it"  
  
Everyone moved closer to the wizard so the could all hear the course of action for the next day. The main idea was to take the tower by surprise, after they had got a vague idea of its occupants. All in all it was very risky and Elrond could only pray that it worked. The life of his children and the life of the prince of Mirkwood rested on it.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
